American Dragon: Jake Long A Hopeful Future
by Ranshiin
Summary: Jake Long is now fifteen and going about his life as he normally does. Then two people show up in NYC. One of them, he knows from is past. The second one, he doesn't know who he is and he doesn't know what he wants with the American Dragon.
1. The First Prologue: Jake Long

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any of its characters! I only own my own characters. This applies to the whole story!

The First Prologue: Jake Long

It has been two years since that day. That day when I told her the truth. I am now fifteen and I am still in training. I've been debating whether to tell my father about what I am. My mother is thinking about it too… Anyways, the 'her' I was talking about was my ex-girlfriend, Rose. I miss her dearly. She switched schools after she found out my secret. No one knows what school she went to. The only thing Rose left behind was a picture of us together, back from our happier days before we found out each other's secrets.

My grandfather is doing surprisingly well in his old age. He does everything as if he was younger. He has great wisdom that has saved me more than once.

My sister? A pain as always. She is now nine. She has matured somewhat. She is using her dragon powers much better now. My grandfather has taken her in for training. Don't I feel sorry for her.

Wondering who I am? My name is…

"Jacob!" a voice yelled out to him. Jake sighed. He hated being called Jacob. He put down his pen. "Coming mom," he said and unlocked his door. He went out. Jake was heading down the stairs when his mom called up, "Never mind." Jake sighed and went back to his room. He closed the door and locked it.

He walked back over to his journal.

Still wondering who I am? I am Jake Long, the American Dragon!

**American Dragon: Jake Long  
The Hopeful Future **


	2. The Second Prologue: Dave Halan

The Second Prologue: Dave Halan

Dave yawned and turned over in his bed. He was tired from all of the training he had done the previous night and seeing that it was Saturday, he was going to sleep in. But, not unless his grandfather had something to say about it.

"Dave! Get up!" he heard his father yell. Dave yawned again and got up. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Yes?" Dave asked. "Your grandfather wants you at his mansion for training in two hours," Dave's father said. Dave sighed. His grandfather was a dragon, then his son was one too but didn't get the ability to transform, then his son, Dave, got the power to transform. Now, he trained every weekday after school in the arts of being a dragon.

"Can't he just give me the weekends off?" Dave asked. "Not if you want to impress the Dragon Counsel your not," Dave's father, Jason said. "And if I don't?" Dave asked. "You had better be! Your grandfather didn't move to Japan when he was a young boy for nothing! He went to train! Then he had me and moved back! Here, to this city! Yonkers, New York!" his father finished yelled. (A/N: Yonkers is 17 miles from NYC for those who were curious.)

Dave gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll go," he said. He went upstairs and wrote in his journal…

My parents so desperately want for me to join with the Dark Dragon. They see him as all-powerful and all knowing. I see him as nothing but pure evil. I have a secret desire to join forces with the American Dragon and take down the Dark Dragon once and for all!

(A/N: The journals will rarely be used again. They were really just for the prologues.)


	3. Chapter 1: Return Of A Love

Chapter 1: Return Of A Love

Dave walked out of the apartment. "Can he give me a break?" he asked himself angrily. "All I have been doing is school, training, and sleeping!"

"Dave!" a girl called. Dave turned around. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Dave asked the girl happily as she ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. "I came to tell you, I've decided to go back to New York City," the girl said.

"But you just got here two years ago," Dave said sadly. "I know but…," the girl stopped. 'I wonder if he would allow Dave to join,' she thought. "But," she picked up from where she left off, "Maybe you can come with me!" "I wish, but Gramps wants me over to his house for training," Dave said to her. 'Dave sounds just like him. But, Dave can't be what he was, could he?' she thought, thinking of her boyfriend from two years ago. (A/N: You can probably tell by now who the girl is so…)

"Rose, when are you leaving?" Dave asked. "In ten minutes," Rose said. "I am coming with you." "But you said that your grandfather needed you." "I am coming with you instead." "Great!" Rose said with a smile. 'Now he has a chance of joining the Huntsclan,' she thought, her smile getting wider.

TWO DAYS LATER 

Jake got up and entered the shower. He washed himself and turned off the water. He dried himself off and got dressed just as Haley started banging on the door. "Jake! Get out! I need to use the bathroom!" she yelled. Jake smiled and opened the door and went to his room. He packed up everything in his backpack and grabbed his skateboard that had a dragon symbol on the bottom of it. He went out the door hearing his mom call out, "Bye Jake! Have a good day!" and his father call out, "See you later sport!"

A black car pulled up and Rose and Dave got out, looking at the high school. "I haven't been here in two years," she said. "How did you get your father to let you live with me?" Rose asked Dave. "I just asked him and he let me," Dave said. "Weird," Rose said. "I guess," Dave said. "Well, at least I am back," Rose said cheerfully.

Jake rode up to the school with his two friends, Spud and Trixie. "Do you ever feel like Mr. Rotwood is following grades with us?" Trixie asked. "Not sure, but why are we still taking mythology classes?" Spud asked. All there were silent for a moment. "Well at least I am back," the heard and saw a blonde haired girl standing with a black haired boy. Jake skidded to a halt. "Rose!" he asked in shock but Rose didn't hear or see Jake and she entered the school with Dave.

(A/N: So, how is it so far? Please review!)


	4. Chapter 2: Facing The Past

Chapter 2: Facing The Past

Dave and Rose walked up to the office to make sure the registration process went through well and that they were officially students of the school. They opened the office door and they were ushered into the principle's office. "Rose? I haven't seen you in such a long time," the principle said as Dave closed the door. Dave and Rose sat down. "So, are we in this school just fine or what?" Dave asked. "Ah yes, let's see," the principle said, opening a file.

Jake and his two friends walked into the school. Jake felt like he was so weak and that he could faint at any minute. His old love, Rose was back, and to top it all, he realized he still had feelings for her. Jake saw the pair enter the office and Jake sighed. "Yo Jake, just so you know if you've forgotten, that is your enemy," Trixie said.

Jake sighed again, "But I still have feelings for her," he said. "Jake, you have to move on. Stop living in the past," Spud said. Trixie looked at him. "Tell me that you just did not come up with that by yourself," she said. "Actually, I did," Spud admitted. "Well, keep doing that and you will be doing good boy!" Trixie said with a little excitement. "What should I do about it though? I mean, I love her and all that but we are enemies in our other forms and we know who each other is. How can we fight each other knowing that?" Jake asked.

Rose and Dave came out of the office in time to hear what Jake said. Rose walked up behind Jake and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will do what needs to be done," Rose said as Jake jumped. "R..R..Ro…Rose," Jake stuttered. "I know that you are shocked to see me as we both know what we are," she said softly. Jake gave a small nod as Rose walked off with Dave.


	5. Chapter 3: Haley

Chapter 3: Haley

Haley sat in the kitchen after Jake left. She had the day off and was hoping that she wouldn't have to spend the day in training. Haley heard knocking at the door and her mom went and opened the door. "Haley!" she heard her mom call out to her gently.

Haley got out of the chair and went to see who was at the door. Standing in the doorway was her grandfather. "Hello young one," he said. "Hi gramps," she said politely, not wanting to anger him. "I came to tell you that your training will be at the same time as Jake's today," Haley's grandfather said. "Really!" Haley asked excitedly. She had always wanted to train with Jake.

"Yes, young one. You can train with your brother," her grandfather said with a small smile. "Thank you!" Haley said happily. "No problem," he replied with a smile. "Dad, won't you be joining us for lunch?" Haley's mom asked. "No thank you dear. I have to get back to the shop. Haley, don't forget your lesson," Haley's grandfather said before turning and leaving.

Haley went to her room in excitement. "I can't wait for him to train me with Jake!" she said excitedly. "Haley! Come on down for lunch!" she heard her mother call out. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat down and ate her sandwich and then sat in the living room watching television with her mother. She then heard someone coming into the door. She ran out to see it was Jake. "Jake!" Haley said happily.

(A/N: I am working way ahead on this fanfic on paper and I need help. Can anyone give me the name of all five consolers? I only have Andam (something around there lol) and Chang. Thanks for the help.)


	6. Chapter 4: An Unusual School Day

Chapter 4: Unusual School Day

Jake, Spud, and Trixie entered Professor Rotwood's class. They saw down at a table together in the very back. Professor Rotwood came into the class and picked up his ruler. "Open your books to page 47 now!" he yelled, slamming the ruler on the table in front of him, making several students jump.

A knock was then heard on the closed door. Rotwood opened it to see Dave standing there. "I am sorry that I am late," Dave said handing Rotwood a note. "Very well," Rotwood said after reading the note, "Take a seat." Dave looked around.

"Yo, isn't that the guy that was with Rose?" Trixie asked. "Yeah. I want to know more about him," Jake said, motioning Dave over. Dave saw the signal and nodded, taking the only free seat next to Spud. Rotwood came over and laid a textbook next to Dave. "What are you all waiting for!" Rotwood asked angrily when he was at the front of the class.

Everyone turned to page 47 to see it was a chapter about dragons. Jake looked at Spud and Trixie nervously. His suspicions of Dave rose when he could have sworn Dave's face suddenly looked a little more pail than it did a few moments ago.

Rotwood then started walking around handing a sheet of paper to everyone. Rotwood gave Dave one and then continued and Jake heard Dave gasp. 'The American Dragon!' Dave thought in slight shock. When Jake got the paper, he saw that it was him in his dragon form!

"Yo! This is whack!" Jake said angrily to Spud and Trixie, hoping Dave didn't hear him. "The American Dragon!" he heard Dave said. Dave then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Halan?" Rotwood asked. "When and where was this picture taken?" he asked. "A few days ago right here in this city," Rotwood answered.

Dave got out his notebook and started to write in it quickly. "Trixie, tell Spud to see what he is writing about," Jake said. Trixie passed on the message and Spud look. On the top of it, it said, 'Find the American Dragon to help.' Spud passed on this message and Jake looked at Dave. 'I will have to talk to him to find out what he wants with me,' Jake thought.

(A/N: I really need the consolers names…again, I am working on this fanfic on paper as well and I have finished Chapter 11 and I can't write chapter 12 without the names so if you know please let me know somehow as soon as possible. Thanks again.)


	7. Chapter 5: Another Dragon

Chapter 5: Another Dragon

Jake and Dave met each other at the door of the school after the last bell of the day rang. "So, what do you need Jake?" Dave asked. "I want to talk to you privately in an alleyway if you don't mind," Jake said. Dave nodded and followed Jake.

"What is your interest in the American Dragon?" Jake asked Dave when they were alone. "I don't know what you are talking about," Dave lied. "Don't try to fool me. You were shocked by the chapter on dragons, you gasped at the picture, you were writing about the Am Drag in that notebook!" Jake said. "What is it to you?" Dave asked.

"I want to know why you are obsessed with this dragon!" Jake asked getting frustrated at Dave. "Wait a minute," Dave said looking closely at Jake. "What is it?" Jake asked. "You're…," Dave started before hearing someone coming. "Dave are you down here/" he heard Rose ask. "Hide!" Dave exclaimed and Jake nodded and hid inside a box sitting next to the wall.

Rose found Dave. She was in her Huntsgirl uniform. "Dave, here you are," she said. "Thorn, what are you doing here?" Dave asked. "Looking for you. The Huntsmaster wants you," she replied. "Go on ahead without me, I will be right there," Dave said. Thorn nodded and left. Jake climbed out of the box. "So, you are with the Huntsclan," he said bitterly.

"I am just using them to find the American Dragon, or should I say you," Dave said. Jake starred at Dave. "What did you just say I was?" Jake asked. "You are the American Dragon. I saw you at the Isle Of Draco that day," Dave said, "When you fought those Brownies. I watched you. I left the Isle at the very beginning of the third competition so I didn't see you much then." Jake looked at Dave. "So that means you are also a dragon," Jake said. "Yes, I am a dragon as well," Dave replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that to start with?" Jake asked. "Because I didn't know who you really were until I took a closer look and because I don't normally go around telling strangers that I am a dragon," Dave said. "Well, you obviously know me. Jake Long," Jake said, holding out his hand. Dave took it. "Dave Halan," Dave said as they shook hands.

"Well Dave, let's head to my apartment to check with my grandfather," Jake said. "Let's go," Dave said, relieved that he had finally found the American Dragon.


	8. Chapter 6: Meeting Haley and Partners

Chapter 6: Meeting Haley and Partners In Training

Jake and Dave chatted until they got to Jake's house. They went into the house and they heard a girl yell out, "Jake!" Dave saw the girl running up to them. "Dave, this is my sister, Haley," Jake said. "Hello Haley," Dave said. "Haley, Dave is one of us," Jake said. "Really?" Haley asked. "Yes, I am," Dave said.

"Oh, Jake. Guess what?" Haley said to Jake. "What is it Haley?" Jake asked. "Gramps stopped by. He said I am training with you now," Haley told him. "Say what!" Jake exclaimed. "Yep, I get to train with you now," Haley said happily. Jake gave a small groan. "Come on, let's head to G's place," Jake said. "Are you sure I can come?" Dave asked. "Yes, of course you may," Jake told him. "Thank you," Dave said with a smile as they left.

They walked for a bit then come upon the electronic store which was also an apartment. "Gramps?" Haley called out. "Hello?" Dave asked as they walked around saying nothing. "Sir, are you here?" Dave called out.

The three of them met in the middle of the shop. "Let's split up and look for G," Jake said. "All right, I'll take the roof," Dave said. "I think that is where he will be. Let's all three of us go and look," Haley said. "Might as well," Jake said.

They went up the stairs to the roof. Dave could of sworn he heard, "Hubba, Hubba." Dave wondered if what he heard was real or not. They opened the door to the room. Dave then knew what he heard was real when he heard, "Is a hula that you do…," An old man in a bluish robe was dancing and singing.

"Yo, G!" Jake called out. The man stopped, "Jake! Haley!" he said. "Gramps this is Dave," Haley said. "Sir? You are Jake's master right?" Dave asked. The man glared at Dave. "Yes, why? Who are you?" he asked. "I am Dave. I am a dragon as well," he said, bowing. "Can I help you?" the old man asked. "May I talk to you?" Dave asked. "Yes. Jake, Haley, leave us," the man said and they left. When it was just the two of them on the roof, Dave told the man his story.

Thirty minutes later, Dave came down with the man. "Thank you Master Laoshi," Dave said. "Three students at one. It will take a lot of debate to get them to let me train you officially, but as of now, you train with me," Laoshi said.

Dave walked up to Jake and Haley. "Looks like we are partners in training," he said. "I can't wait," Haley said. "It will be nice to train with a friend!" Jake said. "Sounds great," Dave said smiling.


	9. Chapter 7: Welcome To The Group

Chapter 7: Welcome To The Group 

"He said he would be coming shortly master," Thorn said. "Excellent. I am going to let you two work together if you so wish," her master said. "I do," she said. "Very well, you can both help each other become full members of the Huntsclan together," he said. "Very well master," she said.

Around seven, Dave walked out of the shop. Training was still going on but he promised Rose that he would met her about three hours ago. He ran until he got to the meeting place. He walked inside to hear, "You're late." Dave slightly jumped in surprise. He then sighed and went down some stairs. "Sorry master. Some things came up," Dave said. "Well, don't let it happen again," Huntsmaster said.

Dave reached the group to see Rose without her uniform on. "What is going on?" Dave asked. "We are celebrating a special occasion tonight," Rose said. "What would that be?" Dave asked, a little nervous. "You joining the Huntsclan officially!" Rose said happily. "That is why you didn't want me to be late," Dave said. "Exactly," Huntsmaster said.

Laoshi looked around the shop. "Where is Dave?" he asked out loud. He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one, he asked again. "Where is Dave!" he yelled out. "I thought he was with you," Haley and Jake said at the same time. "Dave!" Laoshi yelled in anger.

"To Dave! The newest member of the Huntsclan!" Huntsman said. "To Dave!" everyone called out and took a drink. Naturally, Rose and Dave had non-alcoholic drinks. "To the Huntsclan!" Dave called out. "To the Huntsclan!" everyone yelled out merrily and took a deep drink.

They partied a while longer. Everyone laughed and traded stories. They had fun for the first time in a while.

Jake and Laoshi were traveling to where they thought the Huntsclan were at. "Shouldn't we wait for Dave?" Jake asked. "No, he was left behind because he left early. It is his own fault," Laoshi said. "Wait for me!" Haley called out. "Haley," Jake said with a sigh. "I told you to stay behind. This could be dangerous." "But, I wanted to come," Haley protested.

"Fine, but you have to fight with us," Jake told her. They continued to travel until they reached the hideout. "To slaying dragons!" they heard a familiar voice yell. "To slaying dragons!" they heard a lot of people yell. They opened the door to see Dave and the other members of the Clan having fun. "Dave!" Laoshi yelled when he transformed to his dragon form.

Dave turned around at hearing his name yelled. "Laoshi," Dave said in a shocked tone, seeing Laoshi, Jake, and Haley in their dragon forms.


	10. Chapter 8: Misjudgments

Chapter 8: Misjudgments 

Dave watched between his "masters" as the tension in the air built. "Master," Dave said. "Yes?" Huntsmaster said. "Perhaps this is my chance to slay a dragon," Dave said. "Thorn's as well," Dave added. "Very well Dave and Thorn. Prove yourselves," Huntsmaster said.

Dave walked towards Jake. "I am not going to hurt any of you," Dave mouthed. Jake nodded to show that he understood. Dave then formed an idea. "Jake, grab me and fly away with the others," Dave mouthed. Jake nodded and quietly and quickly, passed on the message.

"He works for them!" Laoshi told Jake then jumped at Dave. "G! No!" Jake yelled. Dave and Laoshi struggled against each other as the other members of the Huntsclan fought Jake and Haley. Rose ran out of the room, only to appear moments later in her Huntsgirl uniform. She ran to Dave and started to fight Laoshi.

Jake knocked out a few members while Haley took out only two. Dave ran to Jake. "Don't let them see me," Dave said and Jake nodded. Dave ran out and Jake stepped in front of the door.

A black dragon then entered the building. "The Dark Dragon!" Haley screamed. Jake saw the dragon and was ready to fight it. The dragon however flew up to Jake and said softly, "It is me, Dave." "For real?" Jake asked. "Yeah. I know I look like the Dark Dragon but, I guess that is the way things go," Dave said.

Dave fought alongside Jake and Haley. After a few more minutes of battle, Laoshi told the others to go. When they arrived at the apartment, Laoshi took Dave up onto the roof for a talk.

Jake and Haley stayed on the first floor to tell Fu Dog about what happened. "So, you mean to tell me that this kid looks like the Dark Dragon?" Fu asked. "Yes. Does this mean he is a decendant of him or what?" Jake asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you worked for the Huntsclan?" Laoshi yelled at Dave. "Because it could seriously destroy my cover. I was planning on telling you later," Dave told him. "Why do you look like the Dark Dragon?" Laoshi asked him in a calmer tone. "Yes, why do you look like me?" a sinister voice said, followed by evil laughter.


	11. Chapter 9: Rooftop Encounter

Chapter 9: Rooftop Encounter

Dave and Laoshi turned around in shock. "Surprised to see me?" the Dark Dragon asked with a laugh. "You!" Dave said in anger and stood up. "Ready to face me Dave?" "What do you mean again?" Dave asked. "I've never fought you before," Dave said, glaring at the Dark Dragon.

The Dark Dragon laughed again. "So you think," he said. He started to walk towards Dave and Laoshi. Dave took a step back but then quickly thought out the situation. 'If we fight, we could be seen and killed but it gives us a chance to defeat the Dark Dragon. If we don't fight, we'll have to avoid him and run,' Dave thought.

The Dark Dragon was getting closer and Laoshi was not doing anything. Dave knew Laoshi was leaving the decision on what to do up to him. Dave gave a small growl. The Dark Dragon then got ready to attack. 'There's no time! We have to fight!' Dave thought quickly and then transformed to his dragon form.

The Dark Dragon stopped his attack and gave an amused chuckle. "Ah, you have always looked like me," he said, giving an evil grin. "How do you know me and my dragon form?" Dave asked, trying to stall the Dark Dragon.

Laoshi transformed himself and got into his fighting stance, ready to fight if necessary. "Answer me," Dave said angrily to the Dark Dragon. "Enough talk, we fight now!" the Dark Dragon yelled.

Dave and Laoshi strafed in a circle with the Dark Dragon. "On the count of three Dave," Laoshi said and Dave nodded. "One…," Laoshi started. Dave immediately yelled, "Now!" and jumped at the Dark Dragon.

"Dave! No!" Laoshi yelled. Dave and the Dark Dragon fought, neither having an advantage over the other. Dave and the Dark Dragon blocked each other's attacks and fought relentlessly. "Well, what do you know? We have the same fighting style as well," the Dark Dragon said, smirking.

Dave looked at the Dark Dragon in shock and thought, 'He can't be….' Then, Dave felt Laoshi tackle him to the ground, Dave transformed to his human form. "Laoshi!" Dave yelled. "Sorry! You two look alike!" Laoshi said. Dave got up and the Dark Dragon smiled.

"Looks like I have a little advantage here," the Dark Dragon said. Dave walked towards the Dark Dragon. "Sorry, but I don't think me looking like you is a complete advantage," Dave said. "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this!" the Dark Dragon yelled and spun around quickly, hitting Dave with his tail at a powerful force. Dave flew back into the air, unconscious, and over the edge of the building. "Dave!" Laoshi, Jake, and Haley yelled.

Jake and Haley stayed downstairs during the talk. "I wonder what they are talking about," Haley said. "What happened?" Fu asked. "We just told you," Jake said. "No, I mean Dave and Gramps just got awfully quiet," Fu said. "They are probably just whispering," Jake said.

They remained silent for a while. They talked about what Dave and Laoshi could be talking about. Then they heard a scream. "Laoshi!" they heard Dave yell. "Dave might be in trouble!" Jake exclaimed. "You two go check it out. I am staying here," Fu said.

Jake and Haley nodded and ran quickly up to the roof. They opened the door and transformed. They then saw Dave knocked off the roof. "Dave!" Jake, Haley, and Laoshi yelled.

Jake and Haley flew next to Laoshi. "Well, I am done here," the Dark Dragon said and flew off. "What was he doing here!" Jake asked angrily. "He was after Dave," Laoshi said sadly, changing back to his human form. Jake and Haley did so as well. They headed back downstairs, Jake carrying a crying Haley.

They walked to the front door and opened it. "Dave!" Jake yelled out in sorrow, looking out at what was outside.

(A/N: Oh, what happened? Big cliffie here ;) )


	12. Chapter 10: Awakening

Chapter 10: Awakening 

"Thorn? What is his condition?" Huntsman asked. "He is alive, just still out of it," Rose replied. She was not in her Huntsgirl uniform, so she didn't know why she was being called Thorn.

"Keep watch on him," Huntsman said and left the room. Rose checked over Dave again. "No serious injuries. But, I can't really tell until he wakes up," she said softly to herself.

Dave murmured and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked weakly and then coughed but pain took over around his chest. "We are at home," Rose told him. "Now, can you tell me where you hurt?" "My chest is killing me badly," Dave told her. "Broken ribs, I think. We will have it checked out," Rose said.

Dave tried to get up but Rose pushed him down lightly. "I have to go," he said. "No, you are staying put. What happened?" Rose asked. "I…," Dave started. He then thought back to getting hit by the Dark Dragon's tail. "I…don't know," he lied, closing his eyes.

"Well, it seemed like you were falling from the sky, but I caught you just before you hit the ground," Rose told him. "Thank you," Dave said. "No problem. Now sleep," Rose told him. Dave nodded and fell asleep.

Jake and Laoshi walked around the streets. "Where is Dave or his body?" Jake asked. "I do not know the answer to that question young one," Laoshi said. "Did the Dark Dragon get him?" Jake asked.

"He didn't have time. Dave would of hit the ground before he could of gotten to him. And I don't see what the Dark Dragon could want with a body," Laoshi said.

"But if he is alive, wouldn't he of come back?" Jake asked. "That is what I was thinking about. The only answer I have to that is that someone could have him," Laoshi answered. "But who?" Jake asked himself and then an answer came to his head. "Rose," he said.


	13. Chapter 11: The Search For Rose

Chapter 11: The Search For Rose 

Dave got up two days later after recovering. He walked downstairs to the kitchen where Rose and the Huntsman were. He sat down next to Rose. "Good morning Rose, Master," Dave said. "Good morning," they replied lazily. "How are you feeling?" Huntsmaster asked. "I am fine, thank you. Thanks for treating me," Dave said to Huntsman and Rose. "You are welcome," they said to him.

"Listen, I have thought about it and I have come up with a name for you when you are in Huntsclan form," Huntsman said. "What would that be?" Dave asked. "Hal Vaneda," Huntsman said. (A/N: Funny name, I know but my friends were telling me to call him Lime or something like that…which do you prefer, Hal or Lime lol?) "It is an anagram of your name," Rose explained. "Thanks, I'll remember that," Dave said.

"By the way, some man named Ark Gordand stopped by to see you yesterday. I told him you were sick and he left," Rose said. "Alright, thanks for telling me," Dave said. They continued to eat…

Jake and Laoshi researched to find out where they could find Rose. After illegally looking at Rose's school file, they got an address. They headed for Dave.

Rose heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Jake!" she exclaimed. "Where is Dave?" Jake asked. "He isn't here," Rose lied. "Who's looking for me?" Dave asked, coming to the door.

"Dave!" Jake called and then the Huntsmaster started to come to the door. 'No! He knows Laoshi's identity!' Dave, Jake, and Rose all thought at the same time. Jake and Laoshi immediately transformed to their dragon forms.

"Dragon!" the Huntsmaster exclaimed. 'This won't turn out well,' Dave thought. "Get ready Huntsgirl, this will be the moment you finally become a full fledged member of the Huntsclan!" Huntsmaster said. Rose and the Huntsman went to get changed. "Dave, this is your chance too!" he yelled out. "Get out of here now!" Dave said lowly to Laoshi and Jake. They nodded and took off.


	14. Chapter 12: Council Fighting

Chapter 12: Council Fighting 

Councilors Andam and Kulde sat behind the table in the councilor building. They were relaxing a little bit from a recent meeting. Then they heard someone come into the building. They looked up to see Chang. "Chang! How did you get out of prison!" Kulde asked her angrily. "When you are working for the Dark Dragon, anything and everything is possible," she said with an evil smile. Andam and Kulde growled and stood up. "Do you really think that you two can take me on?" she asked, the evil smile still on her face. "Leave! You are no longer welcome here!" Andam said to her. "Why not?" she asked. "Aren't I a councilor?" she asked, putting on a mock sweet tone. "Not anymore you're not! No one who betrays the Magical World can remain on the council!" Kulde said angrily. "Well then, I guess I will just have to defeat the council and run it myself," Chang said.

Kulde and Andam came out from behind the table. Chang laughed and changed to her dragon form. Kulde and Andam took this cue and transformed as well. They flew in to the air and fought relentlessly. Fire, ice, and lightning behind shot everywhere. After a few minutes of fighting, the councilors knew they could not take on Chang alone. But they continued to fight. Andam shooting out lightning and Kulde shooting out ice. Chang shot fire in their direction and Kulde and Andam moved out of the way and flew in close to Chang. "I will take over the entire Magical World with the Dark Dragon!" she yelled and gave an evil laugh.

The door then flew open and someone walked in. "Who is it now!" Kulde asked angrily. Dave walked forward. "Not an enemy like Chang, that is for sure," Dave said. Kulde and Andam gave a brief smile. "Well, looks like it will now be three against one," Dave said and Dave transformed. "You think that three will be any better against me?" Chang asked. Dave flew past Chang but not before he shot fire in her direction. She flew higher and dodged the attack. She gave a small yell of anger. Dave flew next to Andam and Kulde. "Sorry it took me so long," Dave said. "No problem, just glad that we have another ally," Andam said. Chang flew towards them, breaking them up. Dave went for a slash attack and missed. Andam shot lightning at her and missed as well.

Dave then had a plan in his head. He flew to the councilors again and quickly told them the plan quietly. The councilors nodded in agreement and Dave flew towards her and missed but that was intended. While Chang was distracted, the two councilors flew next to Dave and all three of them shot out their fire, ice, and lightning attacks at Chang. Chang growled in anger as it just missed her. "I will be back! You can be sure of that!" Chang yelled to them. Chang flew off and Dave and the councilors landed and changed.

(A/N: Here is what leads up to this…I just wanted to have the councilors first… This takes place at the end of Chapter 11 to the part with Dave in this chapter…)

Dave yelled out to Huntsmaster and Rose, "I will go after them now!" and ran out the door. Dave ran down the street as fast as he could to Laoshi's shop. He walked into the shop and saw Jake and Laoshi sitting down. "Hey," he said lightly to them. "How did you leave?" Jake asked. "I just said I was coming after you," Dave told them. "Were you followed?" Laoshi asked, standing up. "No, they were changing when I ran. I am alone," Dave reassured them.

"Dave, I just thought of something. Have you taken your Dragon tests yet?" Laoshi asked. Dave looked at the ground. "No," he told him. "Well, now would be a good time to go to the Isle of Draco. That way if they try to find you, you will not be anywhere in New York City," Laoshi told Dave. Dave nodded and Laoshi went to the counter and grabbed a pad of paper. "Do you mind if I come with you?" Jake asked. "Sure, you may come," Dave said. "I am sorry Young Ones but I will need Jake here in case the Huntsclan decides to attack," Laoshi said, handing a piece of paper to Dave.

Dave and Jake nodded and Dave then headed out the door as soon as he got a pair of spare clothes he left at the shop in case of an emergency or in case he needed to hide out. Dave left and gave a small wave and smile to Fu Dog, Laoshi, and Jake. Dave walked to the subway and went to the elevator that Laoshi wrote about in the paper. He looked at the buttons and entered the codes into the buttons as he said them quietly to himself, "Top, bottom, both, top, bottom, both, turn to the right." After entering the code the door opened.

Dave entered to see the operator of the elevator. "Welcome to Enchanted Elevators where service always comes with a smile," the operator said with a smile. Dave smiled back and said, "Thank you." After the trip which Dave wish he would not have to take again, he went to the steps of the council building and looked up. He gave a small sigh and walked up the steps. He then stopped at the doors which were put there recently because of the raising activities of the Dark Dragon. He heard some commotion coming from the other side. "I will take over the entire Magical World with the Dark Dragon!" he heard a woman yell. "Chang," he said softly and dropped his bag and opened the doors, ready to help in anyway necessary.


	15. Chapter 13: The Tests

Chapter 13: The Tests 

Dave stood in front of the counsel table where Kulde and Andam where standing behind. "We are going to give you three tests," Kulde said. "Two of which I must pass," Dave said. "Been studying for your tests?" Andam asked. "Not exactly. I've been studying the laws and ways of the counsel and dragons," Dave said.

"Why are you doing that?" Andam asked Dave. "I want to be a counsel member one day," Dave told them. "Well, keep studying, understand our laws and ways, be fair to everyone, and you will be on your way to being a counselor," Kulde told him.

Dave nodded and then said, "Who is in charge of my three tests?" "I am in charge of the test of Judgment In Fire," Kulde said. "I will test you in Wisdom In Battle," Andam said. "Since Chang is evil and no longer part of the council, I will also be in charge of the test of Courage In Flight until we find a replacement," Kulde said.

"We have been thinking about a new way of running our tests. We will surprise you in a way with them at random times. Will you be the first to try this out?" Andam asked. "Sure, it sounds like fun and challenging," Dave said.

"Very well! The time of your tests have begun!" Kulde said and all three of them bowed and Dave left. "Time to rock these tests," he said confidently. Dave walked out of the building five minutes later. "So, this takes place over a course of three days," Dave said. "Well, time to rain I guess," he said.

He started to head for the gym when he saw of the councilors run up to him. "Councilor Andam?" Dave asked. "Dave, we have decided to do your tests in the normal way. There are reports of the Dark Dragon being around so we don't want too many people scattered without protection," he said. Dave gave a nod. "That is fine with me. As long as I can get my tests in," Dave told him. "We will administer the first two tests today. Because of how late it will be by the end of the second test, we have decided to administer the third and final test tomorrow," Andam told Dave.

"That is alright with me. Let's do this," Dave said. "You have fifteen minutes to train, then five minutes to get to the building of the Judgment In Fire," Andam said. Dave nodded once again and continued to the gym to train. "Dave!" Andam called out. Dave turned. "Yes sir?" Dave asked. "Good luck!" Andam said. Dave smiled, gave him a thumbs up, and said, "Thanks."

Dave walked into the gym but instead of training he looked at the thirteen statues. They were the top villains that the dragons swore to stop and protect the magical world from. Dave stopped at the Huntsmaster. "He is the fourth out of the thirteen," a voice said behind him. Dave turned, wondering who it was behind him. A teenager in a green coat, a lighter green shirt, and had orange hair.

"And I take it by where the Dark Dragon's statue is placed and by its size, he is number one," Dave said. "Right you are mate," the teenager said. "By the way, I'm Fred Nerk," Fred said. "I'm Dave Halan," Dave said to Fred. (A/N: Oh, the rhyming lol) "Nice to meet you mate. In case you haven't noticed I am the Australian Dragon," Fred said to him. "I could tell by your accent," Dave said with a smile. Then he heard Counselor Kulde call out, "Dave, your test of Judgment In Fire shall begin," he said. Dave nodded. "I got a test to take. Talk to you later," Dave said to Fred. (A/N: The rhyming thing is really getting to me lol)

Dave walked to Counselor Kulde. "You feel ready?" Kulde asked. "A bit," Dave answered honestly. "Just use your fire with good judgment and you should do just fine," Kulde reassured him. They continued to walk towards the testing area. Dave saw a crowd waiting. "More people? Do you know how much panic I'll create in my dragon form?" Dave asked. "Don't worry about it and on your second test you will have a lot more than a crowd of twenty or so people," Kulde said.

Dave sighed. "I guess you are right," he said. "Well, you should know what to do. Melt my ice sculptures with your fire. But, be warned. Not all are enemies. If you destroy a non-enemy target, you will lose points," Kulde said to him. Dave nodded. "Ready?" Kulde asked. "You bet I am," Dave said. "Good luck then, dragon Dave. Let the first test commence!" Kulde said and the people cheered. The two councilors and the crowd went on the steps that were once destroyed by Jake. The building was destroyed as well but it was also now repaired.

Dave took a deep breath and walked into the building. The shutter closed behind him. "Let's do this," he thought with a smile. "I wonder how Jake feels…," Dave thoughts trailed off. "Dragon up!" Dave said. Dave started to transform. Flames passed over his body, turning them to parts of a dragon's body.

When he finished, Dave smiled and said, "Time to breeze through this test," softly to himself. Then Dave heard something appear. He turned to see an ice sculpture of the Huntsmaster. Dave smiled and blew a stream of fire at it. After a few minutes of hitting every enemy sculpture and not hitting a single non-enemy sculpture, the door opened and Dave transformed back to his human form.

Dave walked out of the building and to the stands. There, Kulde and Andam had smiles on their faces. "That was one of the best performances I have ever seen," Kulde said. "Dave gave a small smile of hope. "You pass the Test of Judgment In Fire," Kulde told him. Dave gave a small laugh of victory. "Thank you!" Dave said happily. "No need to thank us. It was all your doing," Andam said.

Fred Nerk and the others in the crowd came up to Dave. "Congratulations mate!" Fred said. (A/N: That was the last rhyme in this chapter. I promise lol) "Thanks," Dave said with a shy grin. "Dave, your test in Knowledge In Battle will begin in two hours," Andam said. "I'll be there," Dave said happily and went back to celebrating with his, hopefully, new friends.


	16. Chapter 14: Waiting For The Hearing

Chapter 14: Waiting For The Hearing 

Jake and Laoshi were talking. Laoshi was sitting behind the counter while Jake leaned against it on the opposite side. "Yo, G. Why didn't we go with Dave?" Jake asked. "We are going to join him tomorrow young dragon. I have a meeting with the council to officially allow me to train Dave. And I wanted Dave to be slightly surprised at us showing up," Laoshi told Jake.

"I thought you already took care of that," Jake said. "No, I haven't. I only told Dave he could train with me up until the council's decision," Laoshi explained to Jake. "Well, any recent Huntsclan activities?" Jake asked.

"Now that you mention it, we do have a mission for you," Fu said, coming out from the back of the shop. In his left paw were some papers. He set them on the stool next to Laoshi. "These tell about what happened and what you need to do," Fu said. Laoshi and Jake looked through the papers. "So, let's see. I got to find the location of the new Huntslair, find a mystical orb, save a group of fairies, and be home in time for tea," Jake said.

"Very funny kid," Fu said sarcastically. "Yes, the Huntsclan have a new lair thanks to us discovering the old one," Fu said. "Young dragon, you must go and recover this orb and save the fairies before midnight," Laoshi explained to Jake.

"Why do I only have until midnight?" Jake asked. "At midnight, they can perform a ritual which will unleash all of the fairies' powers. Their powers will be absorbed into the orb. The Huntsclan can then use this power to do anything they wish. They can destroy buildings, sneak part security alarms, they can even use it to hunt down dragons," Fu explained.

Fu continued with the details, "You see, fairy magic alone may not do much but when combined together, it can do horrible things. They can use the magic to force change a dragon back to human shape, even stop them from changing for a few hours."

"That is why you must recover this orb and save the fairies before midnight!" Laoshi said. "No problem G! I can handle this. It is just the Huntsclan after all," Jake said. "Yes, but don't underestimate them young one. That would be unwise and it could become your downfall," Laoshi said to him. "Yeah, yeah G. I got you," Jake said, flexing his muscles.

"Jake don not get cocky," Fu warned. Jake didn't listen. "I'm on it," he said and started to head for the roof. Laoshi sighed and yelled, "Jake!" Jake immediately froze. "Yeah G?" Jake asked. "We need to prepare you first!" Laoshi said. Jake walked back to the counter. "Alright G, relax," Jake said. "Relax! How can I relax! I got a hearing tomorrow, the Huntsclan has fairies and the Ultimatus Orb, and to add onto our troubles, the entire Magical World is in danger!" Laoshi yelled. "G, don't worry about it. I can handle it," Jake said. "Don't worry? Don't worry! Why…!" Laoshi started and then started to yell in Chinese. Jake looked at Fu. Fu looked at Jake. Jake backed away slowly. Fu ran out of the shop.

Thirty minutes later…

Laoshi finally relaxed and Fu was back. After Laoshi had some hot green tea, he relaxed some more and told Jake about the mission. After Jake was informed about everything and given a map about the new location of the Huntslair, Jake went to the roof, transformed, and left. After flying for five minutes, he came upon the location.

He walked into the building and looked around. 'All clear,' he thought. He walked in farther. He then felt something poke his back. "So, we meet again dragon," a voice said, making Jake freeze.


	17. Chapter 15: The Test Of Knowledge

Chapter 15: The Test Of Knowledge In Battle 

Dave headed for the library. He needed to study for his second test. Unfortunately, Dave didn't know what he would be facing until he was in the arena. Dave looked over at the arena and saw how many people could be seated. He felt slightly nervous but he was excited as well as this was his chance to prove himself in front of almost every dragon in the world.

He walked up two flights of stairs and into the library. He walked over to the books of magical creatures and pulled some off the shelf. He sat down at the table and started to read up on some creatures.

He read up on ogres, goblins, and more trying to learn their strengths and weaknesses. He continued to study until he heard Fred call out for him. "Hey mate! Your test is going to start in half an hour," Fred said. Dave jumped up. "I got to get going!" he exclaimed. "Whoa, settle down there mate. I said half an hour, not five minutes," Fred said to him. Dave sat back down. "Sorry, I guess I am just nervous," he said. "I can understand that," Fred said to him, sitting down next to Dave. Dave gave a small smile and relaxed. "Well, good to know that you know what the pressure is like," Dave said. "That I do mate, that I do." "Well, what do you think I will face?" "Knowing Andam, anything." "I hope I will remember everything about what creature I face." "I am sure you will." "I can only hope," Dave said. "Attention. Everyone interested in seeing the test of Knowledge in Battle being taken by dragon Dave Halan, then please head to the arena at this time," Kulde's voice came. People got up from the library and left. Dave looked at Fred. "The whole place is empty now mate," Fred said. "Well, I better get going. Good luck on your test." Fred got up and left as well.

Dave sighed and looked at his books for ten more minutes before putting the books back in their proper place and leaving. He arrived at the arena about ten minutes early. "Ah, hello Dave," said a waiting Andam. "Hello councilor," Dave replied. "Ready for your test?" he asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Dave told him. "Well, I guess we can start early. Come on in," Andam said and they entered the arena. Dave looked out of the dark opening to see what he could of the crowd. By the sounds and the small part of the crowd he could see, it was crowded.

Dave waited until Andam left and gave the announcement, "Dragon, Dave Halan! You may enter the arena!" before he entered the arena. He walked to the middle and took a deep breath. "Dave Halan! Are you ready for the next test?" Andam called out. "Yes, sir! I am ready to take my test in Knowledge In Battle!" Dave called out. Andam gave a smile and said, "Let the test begin!" Dave then saw the gate raise up. An ogre came out of the gate. Dave looked at Andam. "You serious?" he asked. "Very," Andam replied. The ogre then threw a rock at Dave. Dave transformed and moved out of the way.

"Ogres. They like to compete for the Ogre Bowl," he said. He flew up and dived out of the way of another rock. "Wait, maybe that can be his undoing," Dave said and flew above the ogre. "Hey, baldy! Up here!" Dave called. The ogre looked up and saw Dave. The ogre threw a rock straight up at Dave. Dave moved just in time and pushed down on the rock. The rock came back down and hit the ogre, rendering him unconscious.

"Dave Halan! You pass the test of Knowledge In Battle!" Andam said. The crowd cheered and Dave smiled. "Yes!" Dave yelled out happily, making the crowd cheer louder. For some reason, Dave felt like a hero at that very moment.


	18. Chapter 16: Infiltrating

Chapter 16: Infiltrating 

Jake then felt the item removed from his back. "You should be more careful," Thorn said, removing her mask. Rose put her mask in her right pocket. She smiled at Jake. "Why are you here anyways?" she asked. "Why do you care baby? I thought I was just another enemy," Jake said. Rose then put her arms around Jake. He gave a small gasp at the feeling.

Jake pulled out of her grasp and turned around to face her. He transformed back to his human form. "Looks like we are the same height," Rose said with a shy smile. Jake smiled. "Yes, I can finally look directly into your eyes now," Jake said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then they hugged and held onto each other.

Rose rested her head on Jake's shoulder and closed her eyes. "So, you are ok with me being what I am?" Jake asked. "Of course I am. I always have been," Rose told him. Jake was silent for a moment. 'I still love her and she still loves me,' he thought. Rose gave a small sigh. "And, are you ok for me being what I am?" Rose asked. "Yes, I am," he said. Rose then smiled into his neck.

Jake sighed and then asked, "If you accepted me, why did you run?" Rose pulled away and looked at him. "I ran because I was afraid you wouldn't accept me. I ran because I didn't want to fight you. Remember that night when you and your grandfather broke into the other Huntslair?" she asked him. "Yes, I do," Jake said. "Did you notice he wasn't really hurt?" Rose asked. Jake thought back. He remembered that Laoshi seemed uninjured, even better by the way he acted. "Yes," Jake said.

"I didn't try to hurt him. I barely even touched him," Rose told him. "What about you?" Jake asked. "I only got a scratch from him. I think he sort of knew I didn't want to hurt any of you," Rose said hopefully. "Well, I did tell him about you a year after you ran," Jake told her.

Rose hung her head low. "He must hate me," she said. Jake then said, "Well, not really. He was glad that you left the Huntsclan," he told her. Rose gave a small laugh. "Well, better than having someone hate me," she said. They then just continue to stare into each other's eyes. Their love for each other growing even more. Jake and Rose started to get closer to each other They both closed their eyes. Right before they kissed, a voice yelled over an intercom, "There is an intruder in the building! It is a dragon! Capture it alive! Only kill if it is absolutely necessary," the Huntsmaster yelled over the intercom. Jake and Rose gave a small growl of frustration for not being able to kiss.

"Let's find a way to stop him now," Jake said, holding both of Rose's hands. "We have to be careful though. We can't be caught together, you can't be caught in human form, and I can't be caught helping you," Rose said. "I'll go alone then," Jake told her. Rose shook her head and smiled. "I said I couldn't be caught helping you, I didn't say I wouldn't help you." Jake smiled at Rose's words and pulled her into an embrace. Rose gave a happy sigh and pulled away a few moments later. "Ready?" she asked, putting on her mask. "Ready," Jake said, changing to his dragon form.

Rose and Jake snuck down a hallway when they saw a Huntsclan member with his back turned. Jake placed his back against the wall next to the open doorway into the next part of the hall where the member was. He made sure his tail wasn't showing when he saw Rose pull herself up to the roof where hooks were hanging. Jake wondered what she was doing when the Huntsclan member turned around. Jake pulled his head back so it wasn't showing in the doorway. Then he heard a grunt and he looked to see Rose knocked him out. Jake smiled at her and they continued through the hallways.

Rose and Jake slowed down when they came to a square room with three doors. The one in front on them was an advanced looking like door. Two silver colored, apparently sliding doors. On the right of them was a keycard reader with a keypad underneath.

"I don't think we are getting through there," Rose said. They looked at the doors at the left and right. They were not as fancy as the sliding doors but they were not cheap wooden doors either. The one on the left had the mark of the Huntsclan on the door. The one on the right had a sign next to it that said, 'HuntsStaff Storage Room."

"Well, we know what is in there," Jake said. They walked to the third door. Rose said to Jake, "Dragons first." She gave a smile but it couldn't be seen because of the mask.

Jake gave a grin and placed his hand on the door when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Rose quickly hid and waited. Three Huntsclan members came down the hall. Jake transformed to his human form and pressed himself next to Rose against the wall. Jake watched as a man in a brown cloak covering his entire body and head, walked past them with the three Huntsclan members behind him. The man swiped a keycard, entered a code, and entered the sliding doors. The doors closed and the Huntsclan members started to turn around when Jake transformed and flew forward and knocked them against the wall. The force that Jake hit them with would have then knocked out for a while.

"Thanks," Rose said just soft enough so Jake's dragon ears could hear her. Jake and Rose went back to the door with the Huntsclan symbol on it.

"On the count of three," Jake said. "One," Jake said. "Two," Rose said, holding on tightly to her HuntsStaff. "Three!" they said together and Jake opened the door, walking in with Rose behind him. "Ah Thorn, you captured the American Dragon. Congratulations! Now, you just have to slay him to become a full member of the Huntsclan," the Huntsmaster said.

He was sitting on a chair which looked like something a king would sit in. "Jake, take me with you," Rose whispered quietly behind Jake. "Oh, don't worry baby, I will," Jake said without bothering to whisper. Rose knew that meant yes. The Huntsmaster thought Jake was just taunting Rose. "Move!" Rose yelled. "Move it dragon!" she yelled. Jake knew she meant for him to attack and fly out now. The Huntsmaster thought Rose was telling Jake to move forth. "Thorn, have you figured out his identity yet?" the Huntsmaster asked. "No, I have yet to find out," Thorn said.

"Well, we can find out soon," the Huntsman said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but my identity won't be found out now!" Jake said and flew forward, knocking the Huntsmaster backwards. Jake flew for Rose when some green, fire like balls were shot in his direction. Jake dodged them and grabbed Rose. He flew out the open door and down the hallway. He continued to fly until he was out of the lair before he looked back. The Huntsmaster was not following them. Jake gave a small sigh and flew to his grandfather's apartment.

When they arrived, Jake landed on the roof and Rose climbed off his back. Jake changed back to human form and Rose and himself walked downstairs. Laoshi was sitting, waiting for Jake to get back. When he saw them, holding only each other's hands, he felt slight anger rush through his body.

"Jake! Where is the Ultimus Orb!" he yelled. Jake froze. He forgot all about the Ultimus Orb. He was about to come up with an explanation when Rose said, "Don't worry sir. It is safe for now. The Huntsmaster said he wouldn't use it without me. He says that it will help me slay my first dragon," Rose said then added right after that, "I couldn't kill a dragon anyways." "Why is that?" Laoshi asked her. "You are Huntsgirl after all," he continued. "Well, I am going to quit the Huntsclan," she said.

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't kill a dragon," Laoshi said. "If I killed one, not only would I feel ultimate guilt, but I would be committing treason. If that is the way you want to put it," Rose said. "How is it treason?" Laoshi asked her. He was started to get slightly impatient. "Because…," she said slowly. Then she spilled it all out. "Because I love a dragon!" she said and then she reached over to hold onto Jake and just as quickly, Jake pulled her into a hug. They then stared into each other's eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. Fu walked in and saw their scene. He tugged on Laoshi's robe. "I think we should let them have their private time," Fu told him.

Laoshi gave a small sigh. "You are right," he said softly. Then said, "Good night." Rose and Jake looked up before they kissed. "Goodnight Gramps," Jake said. "Goodnight sir," Rose told him. "Goodnight young ones," Laoshi said and turned off the lights, the room being only lighted by a few candles that Fu lit. Laoshi and Fu left the room and Jake and Rose then got closer again. They both closed their eyes. Their lips then touched each others. They held onto the kiss, holding each other as close as they could, finally sharing their first kiss as lovers for what they hoped to be forever. They continued to kiss, neither wanting to stop or let the other one go.


	19. Chapter 17: The Test Of Courage

Chapter 17: The Test Of Courage In Flight 

Dave rolled over on the couch. Councilor Kulde was kind enough to let him sleep at his house on the Isle Of Draco. Dave heard Kulde's voice call out, "Wake up Dave. Time to prepare for your last test." Dave gave a small nod although Kulde didn't see him. Dave stretched and yawned before he got up.

He walked past the dining room where Kulde was sitting at the small wooden table, drinking a cup of coffee. Dave said, "Morning," to him and walked to the bathroom. He opened the small closet in the bathroom and pulled out his bag. He closed the closet door and closed the bathroom door and locked it.

Dave turned on the hot water to the shower. He undressed and entered the shower. The hot water ran down his body as he took his time, washing his body and hair. After about ten or so minutes of being in the shower, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel. He dried himself off and grabbed his clothes to put on.

He put on his black boxer shorts and his black pants. He then sat down on the toilet and put on his white socks. He got up and stared into the mirror, shirtless. He continued to stare for a few more seconds before he put on his shirt which was black with a purple stripe going across the middle, all around the shirt.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room with his bag. He sat it down on the floor next to his chair which was across from Kulde. "How are you feeling this morning?" Dave asked Kulde. Kulde gave a small smile. "I am fine. I just have a hearing to go to," he said. "Well, that doesn't sound bad. I still have my last test to take," Dave said.

"It shouldn't be too bad. If you do fail, you already have those last two passes. That means whatever happens on this test, you still pass," Kulde said. Dave smiled, "Well, that is good," he said. "Well, it is about time for the hearing. You can come with me to the council building, then you can go train, have fun, do whatever you wish until it is time for your third test," Kulde said.

Dave and Kulde stood up and left the house. Dave held his bag loosely by his side as they walked to the building. When they were heading up the steps, Dave saw three familiar people. He turned his eyes to those of a dragon's and saw to his surprise that two of them were Jake and Laoshi. He took a few seconds to figure out the third one. He ran up the steps to them and smiled. He said, "I didn't know you were coming here, this is a surprise!" "Go off young ones and don't let her wander off on her own," Laoshi told them. Jake and Dave lead the third person down the stairs with them. "Rose, why are you here?" Dave asked.

"Gramps is going to talk to the councilors about her. We need to protect her," Jake told Dave. "Well, nice to have you on the team," Dave told her. "So, you are a dragon I take it," Rose said. Dave nodded. "Wow, all this time, there was a dragon in the Huntsclan," Rose said. "Yes, but I didn't seem evil or like I was putting the world in danger did I?" Dave asked. Rose said, "No, you didn't."

"See, dragons aren't evil. At least not all of us," Dave said. "Well, I got a test to take," Dave said. "We'll come watch if that is fine with you," Jake said. Dave nodded, "Of course it is alright with me," he said. They walked to where the test was going to be given at and they sat and talked.

After fifteen minutes, a crowd started forming. Then after ten more minutes, Kulde, Andam, and Laoshi arrived. Kulde gained everyone's attention and then said, "Dragon Dave, are you ready for your test of Courage In Battle?" "Sir, I am ready!" Dave said. "Who shall be your opponent?" Kulde asked. Jake looked around and saw Nerk. 'Him again! Oh, how I would love to have someone beat him. Dave, I hope you pick him,' Jake thought. "My opponent shall be the American Dragon! Jake Long!" Dave said. 'Just as I predicted,' Laoshi thought. "Me?" Jake asked. "Yes, I would love to be tested against you. Just don't hold back," Dave told him. "Very well then. Dragons get ready!" Kulde called out.

"Dragon up!" Dave and Jake both yelled as they transformed to their dragon forms. "Dragons ready!" Kulde yelled and Dave and Jake got ready to take off. "Go!" Kulde yelled and Jake flew off with Dave right behind him. Jake got through the first ring first with Dave close behind. They entered a forest and Dave maneuvered carefully through the trees to take the lead in front of Jake. Then Jake flew next to him and they headed for the second right, dodging everything in their path. They flew side by side and they were just in front of it when Dave gave Jake a small bump, going through the ring. Jake had to fly back and go through the second ring. They continued to fly forward when Jake saw the place where Nerk was grabbed before by the Dark Dragon. "Dave, be careful, this is where I fought the Dark Dragon for the fir…," he didn't finish as a black hand grabbed Dave and pulled him into a new hole. "Aw man! Not again!" Jake said and flew in after Dave, preparing for another fight against the Dark Dragon.


	20. Chapter 18: The Duel Of Related Blood

Chapter 18: The Duel Of Related Blood 

Dave was tied up and gagged. He was also unfortunately in his human form. He struggled against his bindings as the Dark Dragon dragged a claw lightly down Dave's face. "Such a pity that you turned to Laoshi for training. The old fool, passing on his ways are just going to lead to the downfall of multiple dragons," he said as he continued to run the claw down Dave's face.

"Yo, Dave! Are you in here?" Dave heard Jake yell out. Dave knew he couldn't warn Jake. 'The bindings or something is stopping me from using my dragon form,' Dave thought. Then he watched the Dark Dragon fly of but not in the direction of Dave's voice. 'It's a trap!' Dave yelled in his head.

He saw Jake fly into the room. Jake spotted Dave and landed in front of him. Jake took off the gag when a syringe with a slightly long needle penetrated Jake's arm. It came out a few seconds later. Jake fell to the ground in his human form. The Dark Dragon laughed and threw the syringe into the lava. "A special potion. It stops dragons from transforming and leaves them in their human form for either two weeks or until they get the antidote," Dark Dragon said with an evil laugh. Dave felt anger surging through his body. He struggled again.

The Dark Dragon noticed this. "You want to fight? Very well," the Dark Dragon said. The Dark Dragon cut him loose and then a sword was thrown in front of Dave. Dave got up and grabbed the sword. "This is my grandfather's sword! He gave this to me! How do you have it!" Dave asked the Dark Dragon angrily. "I went and found your old house. I destroyed it but I took this sword with me," the Dark Dragon told Dave.

Dave growled and wove his sword at the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon smiled. "Bring it," he said. Dave charged at him and the Dark Dragon knocked him back into the wall but he got lucky and hit the ground instead of the lava. Dave got up slowly but then Jake grabbed onto Dave's hands.

"Give me the sword. I will fight," Jake told him. Dave nodded and gave Jake the sword. The Dark Dragon just watched, waiting for the next move. Jake ran forward and fought him, trying to not get hit as Dave did.

Dave saw an item that was silver. He snuck around the battle between Jake and the Dark Dragon to see what it was. Jake clashed the sword against the Dark Dragon's claws, trying to bring him down. Dave reached the item and it was an open briefcase. Inside it were two syringes with liquid in them. He grabbed one and took a deep breath and injected it into himself. He felt his dragon powers come back. He had the antidote. He ran towards Jake. He slid the last yard and stuck the syringe's needle in the very bottom of Jake's leg and injected the liquid into him. Dave pulled it out and heard Jake say, "Ow! What was that for!"

"We got our powers back," Dave said, grabbing his sword back and transforming. The Dark Dragon shot fire at Dave. Dave avoided it and shot his own fire back at the Dark Dragon. Jake then transformed as well and fought along side Dave. Fire being shot in all directions, they fought like this for several minutes, no one even got hit. Then Dave and Jake quickly flew out. "I can get you another time. Don't think you are free yet my dragons," the dark Dragon said with a smirk.

The race continued. It ended with Dave going through the third ring first but with Jake right behind him. "Dave Halan! You passed the third test as well as every test!" Kulde said and Jake, Dave, Laoshi, Rose, and others cheered. "And Dave Halan. Laoshi is now your official master!" Andam said. Dave couldn't of been happier.

An hour later…

Dave, Jake, Rose, and Laoshi entered the elevator and went back to New York City. When they arrived, they went to Laoshi's shop and Dave put his sword away so that no one would be hurt accidentally by it. Dave pulled Jake aside and gave him about a thousand dollars. "What is this for?" Jake asked. "Tomorrow, spend a day with Rose. Do things together, have fun, that money is yours to spend on doing things with her tomorrow," Dave told Jake. "I can't take this much money," Jake said. "Yes. Take it. It was money I was going to use on running away from Yonkers. I feel like this is my home now so you use the money," Dave said. Jake gave Dave a quick hug. "Thank you!" Jake said. "No problem. Just have a good day tomorrow," Dave said. They then went to bed, but not before Jake and Rose gave each other a five minute kiss before they went to bed.


	21. Chapter 19: The Day of Romance

Chapter 19: The Day Of Romance

Jake got up early the next day, ready to go spend the day with Rose. He walked downstairs to see Dave talking on the phone. "Yes. I will stop by later," then a brief pause. "All right, thank you. Bye." Dave hung up the phone and saw Jake. "Hey. Good morning. Better get Rose up so you can start the day," Dave said to him. "I was going to do that after my shower," Jake told him and Dave nodded.

Jake went upstairs to get his things ready for a shower. Dave got up five minutes later when he heard the shower running. He walked to Rose's room she was sharing with Jake to find her bed empty. Dave looked around. "Rose?" Dave called out. 'Is she in the shower with Jake!' the shocking thought went through his mind. Then he felt someone grab his shoulder. He gave a small jump. "Good morning," Rose said.

"Hello Rose," Dave said quietly. "What are you doing up this early?" Rose asked. "Just doing some things," Dave answered. "That involves me?" Rose asked him. "Wait for Jake. He'll tell you," Dave told her. "Where is he?" she asked. "In the shower," he replied. "In...the...shower?" Rose asked with a dreamy tone. She then laid down on her bed and gave a sigh. Dave just stared at her, not wanting to know the thoughts running through Rose's mind at that moment.

He backed out of the room quietly and closed the door. He walked past the bathroom where Jake come out, fully dressed and started to head towards the room. "Warning. Daydreamer in there," Dave said and Jake gave him a questioning look. Dave just laughed and continued to the stairs.

Jake went to the room and opened the door quietly and saw Rose lying on the bed saying, "Oh my Jake. So beautiful in the shower." Jake walked over to her and kissed her. "Imagining me in the shower?" he asked and rose opened her eyes and a blush appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry! I guess I...," she was cut off by another kiss from Jake. "That's ok baby. I don't mind," Jake told her. "Well, if you say so," she said. "I guess it will..."

Dave heard a knock on the door and he opened it to find the limo driver at the door. Dave smiled and said, "Come on in." The limo driver entered and then Dave looked at her. "Karalyn Hardison, is that you?" Dave asked. "Dave? Are you Dave Halan?" the driver asked. Dave nodded and the driver hugged Dave. "Karalyn, it's been a while," Dave said. "Only a year since I moved," Karalyn said.

"So, I see you didn't go into a dragon's line of work," Dave said. "Well, no. I decided to become a limo driver. It kind of helps people and I get to sometimes see famous people," Karalyn said. "So, you are my passenger?" "No, not me. My close friend, Jake and his girlfriend, Rose. They are good people and I paid for them to go out for a day of romance," Dave told her.

"A couple. That is sweet. I love couples," Karalyn said. "That is good. Just please treat them nicely and everything should be fine," Dave told her. Karalyn and Dave sat down and they chatted for twenty minutes before Rose and Jake came downstairs all dressed and ready to go out on their date.

Dave and Sarah stood up when they came into the room. "Rose, Jake. This is my friend, Karalyn," Dave said. "Hello Karalyn, nice to meet you," Rose said. "She is also your driver," Dave said. Rose looked at Jake but Jake was staring at Dave. Dave took Jake and Rose outside with Karalyn at his side. Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Jake. "Have a good day you two," Dave said. "Karalyn, I'll talk to you later," Dave finished. Karalyn nodded and the three of them got into the limo and left. "Those two. They clearly love each other," Dave said, walking back into the shop.

Jake and Rose sat in the back of the limo. They were talking and having a good time with Karalyn. They drove around New York City for a few minutes before Jake told Karalyn where to drop them off for breakfast. Karalyn pulled up to the restaurant. Jake got out and went to the other side and held Rose's door open. She got out and smiled. They walked into the restaurant and got a seat. While they had their breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, rolls, and grave, they talked about little things. "Where did you get that dress at?" Jake asked her.

"Well, I snuck out last night. I went home and I grabbed all my clothes. I grabbed some of Dave's as well," Rose explained to him. "I never heard you leave," Jake told her. "Well, I made sure you were sleeping," Rose said. They continued to eat and enjoy the time together. Jake paid for the breakfast and they left.

They got into the limo to see Karalyn waiting for them. "I hope you were not waiting long," Jake said to Karalyn. "I am fine. I have only been waiting five minutes. I went into that clothes store," Karalyn said. They drove off around the city. "How do you know Dave?" Jake asked Karalyn. Karalyn was quiet for a moment. "Sorry if that was personal," Dave said. "No, it is ok. I was just thinking about how I can tell you," Karalyn said. She took a deep breath. "Are you two really close to Dave?" she asked. "Yes, we are," Rose said. "Why?" Jake asked. "Does he have some secrets?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, he kind of does. If I tell you, will you continue being friends with Dave?" Karalyn asked. "Of course. Nothing can destroy our friendship," Rose said. "Well, we were friends growing up. You see, I am what you can call a dragon. So is Dave," Karalyn said. "Ah, you are one as well," Rose said. "You are one?" Karalyn asked Rose. "No, she isn't. But I am," Jake said. "Ah you must be the famous Jake Long. Grandson of the great Laoshi," Karalyn said. "That would be me," Jake said. "Well, now that I know that I don't have to hide anything," Karalyn said with a smile. "No, don't worry about anything," Jake said.

"Well, I am sure Dave told you about himself," Karalyn said. "No. He hasn't," Jake said. "Oh. Well, he lived in Yonkers, New York. He lived there for about ten years. He used to live on the Isle of Draco. Then they had, one day, been attacked by the Dark Dragon. They ran and moved to Yonkers. Because Dave was so young, he doesn't remember," Karalyn told them.

"How did you know Dave?" Rose asked. "I was friends with him since he was three. I got to know him for two years," Karalyn said. "How old are you now?" Jake asked. "I am nineteen," Karalyn told him. "So, you met him when you were seven," Rose said. "Yes, we were friends. I watched out for him. I loved to play with him. Out of all of our kind, I loved to be around Dave." "Why Dave? Especially when he was four years younger than you," Rose asked. "I liked him. He seemed smarter than your average three year old," Karalyn said.

"He was? It doesn't really surprise me with him being how he is," Jake said. "He had a great vocabulary for a three year old. He had a good imagination and could really talk up a storm," Karalyn said. "What about him and wearing black?" Rose asked. "Well, Dave has always mostly worn black. It shouldn't really shock you. Our kind usually wears our colors," Karalyn said.

"Well, you have a point. Jake does the same thing. So does his grandfather," Rose said. "What colors do you think you would be if you were one of us?" Karalyn asked. "I am usually in pink and white so I would probably be those colors," Rose said. "Well, that is good thinking. It is a shame you aren't one," Karalyn said. "I know, she would have been a beautiful one," Jake said. "I wish I was one. Sometimes I would dream I was one. I would wake up and train harder so I would convince myself those dreams didn't mean anything," Rose said. "Train?" Karalyn asked.

"What do you train for?" "I...well...," Rose hesitated and then sighed. "I am a member of the Huntsclan," she said. Karalyn almost him the breaks. "The Huntsclan! Why are you here!" she asked angrily. "She hasn't quit yet. The Huntsclan thinks she was kidnapped," Jake explained. "Where are we going?" Rose asked. "To the mall," Jake said.

The limo cruised around a little bit before pulling up to the mall. Jake got out first again and helped Rose out. They walked into the mall and Rose smiled. They walked around and Karalyn smiled and said, "I am going boy hunting." She walked off with a wave. Rose and Jake walked hand in hand around the mall. They looked around at the stores. They walked first into the skate shop. They looked at the different boards and designs before Rose picked one out. "You can help me," she told Jake. Jake grabbed one for himself. They went up to the register and paid for the items.

They walked out of the store and Rose whispered to Jake, "Why do you skate when you can fly?" "Because, I can't exactly fly all over New York City all day. I got to have fun with my friends too. They can't exactly fly as they are human," Jake whispered back. Rose gave a chuckled and they continued to walk. "Where would you like to go for lunch later?" Jake asked. "I know this good restaurant that is a few miles away from here," Rose told him. They walked a little bit more and then Rose saw the GAP store. Jake knew what was going to come and it came. She walked right into the store like something was pulling her in there. "Girls and their clothes," Jake said softly before he went in himself.

Rose started looking at some dresses in the corner. She pulled out a red dress and went into the dressing room. She came out and Jake checked her out. "Red looks good on you," Jake told her. Rose smiled and drew him into a kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "But not as good looking as you when you are red," she said. She went back into the dressing room and changed back. She came out and headed for the shirts. She grabbed a few white shirts like the ones she usually wore.

She then tried to pull Jake over to the men's section. "I prefer the clothes I have. Thank you though," Jake told her. Rose just smiled and went to the register and reached in to pay for the clothes but Jake pulled out some money. "Let me, my sweet Rose," Jake said. He paid for the clothes and they left the shop. Karalyn came back a few moments later. "Any cute boys?" Rose asked. "A few, but none as good looking as Dave," Karalyn said. They left the mall and got into the limo. "Hey, Karalyn," Rose said. "Yes?" Karalyn asked. "What are your colors?" Rose asked. Karalyn was silent for a moment. "Sorry if I offended you," Rose said quietly. "No, you didn't," Karalyn laughed. "I haven't changed in so long, I am trying to remember," she said. Then said, "Pink and purple."

"Interesting," Rose said. She then helped direct Karalyn to the restaurant she told Jake about earlier. They looked out at the sky. It appeared like it was going to rain. They pulled up to the restaurant. "Karalyn, you are welcome to join us if you wish," Jake said. "I couldn't do that," Karalyn said. "Come on in and join use. We could get to know each other more," Rose said. "No, that is ok. But with your permission, could I check this one place quickly?" Karalyn asked. "Yes, go ahead," Jake told her. Jake and Rose went into the restaurant while Karalyn drove off.

Jake walked in and saw a sign that said 'Reservations Only!' Jake stopped and pulled out his cell phone and called the electronics shop.

(At the shop...)

Dave answered the phone. "Canal Street Electronics. (Thank you "Keeping Shop" for the name of the store!) This is Dave Halan speaking. How can I help you?" "Dave?" Dave heard Jake's voice say over the phone. "Jake, how are you?" Dave asked. "We are great. Could you do us a favor?" Jake asked. "Sure, what do you need?" Dave asked. "Can you call a restaurant for us and get us reservations?" Jake asked. "Will do. Just give me the number and name of the restaurant," Dave said. Jake gave him the information and Dave made the reservations. He called Jake back. "It is all ready to go. It is under your name," Dave told him. "Thanks Dave. I owe you," Jake said. "No you don't," Dave said. They hung up and Dave sat back, relaxing during the slow day.

Jake and Rose entered the restaurant. "Reservations Please," the waitress said. "Jake Long," Jake told her. "Ah, yes. Right this way," the waitress said and brought Rose and Jake to their table. They sat down and ordered Sprites and the waitress went off to get the drinks. Rose and Jake sat there quietly and stared into each other's eyes. They then looked at the menu and decided on grilled chicken lunches. The waitress come back three minutes later and set down their drinks. Rose ordered their meals and the waitress left again. She came back about ten minutes later with their meals. They ate and talked about Rose.

"So, your uncle is really the Huntsmaster," Jake said. "Yes. And you were the one in our Huntslair when we were rehearsing for the play," Rose said. "Did you know that the magical beetle was in the Huntslair that day?" Jake asked. "It was? Damn, under our noses the whole time," Rose said in mock anger, causing both of them to laugh. They ate a bit more before engaging in conversation again. "And, do you remember that time when you captured me when I had those shape shifting powers?" Jake asked her. "That was you too? I thought there was something familiar about the clothes," Rose said. "And please don't tell me that was you shape shifted as Aaron." "Yep, that was me," Jake said. "I thought it was too strange for a pop star to be in a school like ours," Rose said. They finished their meal. Jake paid the bill and left a tip. He helped Rose out of her chair and they walked out of the restaurant.

The limo was just pulling up when they walked out the doors. Jake and Rose got in and they noticed Karalyn hiding something under the passenger seat. Jake raised an eyebrow but Rose put her hands on his to tell him, without words, not to mention anything. They started to get closer to kiss but stopped. "Jake," Rose said softly. Then a beeping sound came from the front. Jake asked, "What is it?" to Rose softly. "Hold on, got to take this call," Karalyn said and closed the barrier between the front and back of the limo.

"Ok, now that we got privacy," Jake said. "Ok, first of all, what she was hiding. It looked like a Huntsclan suit," Rose said quietly. "Second, that beeping sound is the same sound that was on my communicator whenever Huntsmaster tried to contact me," Rose finished. Jake sighed. "Not on our date," he said. "Don't worry, we will deal with it later. It could just be a coincidence," Rose told him. "You are right. But, I still wonder," Jake said. "Wonder this," Rose said and then pulled him in close and kissed him. Rose pushed Jake down lightly onto his back. Jake pulled her down on top of him and they continued to kiss and hold onto each other.

Rose and Jake secretly wanted to go further but they both thought the other person didn't want to go that far and that they couldn't do anything anyways as they were in a limo. They heard the barrier start to go down and they quickly sat up, trying to regain their breath. "Sorry about the call. Just my boss wanting to check on me," Karalyn said. "That is ok," Rose said breathlessly. "Where to now?" Karalyn asked. "The theaters please," Jake said.

Karalyn drove to the theaters nearby to let Jake and Rose get out. Before they did, she told them, "I am going to get some gas and check in with my boss. I will be back in about an hour and forty five minutes.," "All right. Be careful though," Rose told her. Rose got out of the car, taking Jake's hand as he helped her out. They walked up to the ticket booth. "What movie do you want to see?" Jake asked. "It doesn't matter. What do you want to see?" Rose asked. They argued lightly but settled on a movie. When they entered, they got a seat in the very back. Luckily, there were only two other people there, another couple. They seemed not to notice Jake and Rose.

Jake put down a seat and sat in it. Rose climbed into his lap. "Do you mind?" she asked. "No," Jake said happily. Jake kissed her. When the movie started, Rose stretched out on Jake's lap. Her legs, resting on the armrest while she put her head on Jake's chest. They remained like this through the whole movie and come out two hours later with a smile. They got into the limo to feel the air conditioner on. "That feels a little good," Rose said, not wanting to say anything about coming out of a cold theater.

Jake pulled out his cell phone and started to make reservations for a restaurant later that night. Rose snuggled closely by Jake and held onto him. "Dinner isn't for another few hours so what do you want to do?" Jake asked her when he got off the phone. "Well, we can do a little mini-golfing," Rose suggested. "Let's do that," Jake said and Karalyn drove to the golf course.

Karalyn drove the long way to the golf course just as they requested. When they pulled up, Rose offered Karalyn to join them. This time she accepted. They got out of the limo and went to pick out their balls, clubs, and to pay for the game. Rose found a pinkish ball and Jake found a red ball. Karalyn seemed interested in looking at the young man behind the counter. She finally tore her eyes away from him and pulled out a purple ball. They then picked their golfing clubs for the game and approached the counter. "Hello, welcome to the Golf Land. How may I help you?" the man asked. "You can go out on a date with me," Karalyn said softly so the man couldn't hear her and Rose and her walked away, giggling and talking rapidly. "A game for three please," Jake said. The man rang up the total amount and paid for the game.

They walked out of the shop and walked to the first hole to begin the game. Rose was allowed to go first, then Karalyn second, and Jake last. "Let's make a bet," Rose said. "Not me," Karalyn said laughing. "All right. I'll take a bet," Jake said. Rose gave a semi-evil grin. "Here is the bet. You win, you can do anything you want," Rose said. Jake thought about this and said, "What if you win?" "If I win, you have to fly me around New York City at least once a week," Rose told him. Jake tried to hold back a smile. 'I was going to do that for you anyways baby,' Jake thought and then said out loud, "I agree." Rose held out her hand as in a mock agreement. Jake smiled finally and shook her hand. "Well then, let's play mini-golf!" Karalyn said.

The game then started, to see who would win the bet. Karalyn won the first hole with Jake coming in second and Rose in third. They moved onto the second hole, continuing to play, gently at first. Rose coming in first, Karalyn in second, Jake in third on the second hole. The third hole, Jake came in first with Rose in second and Karalyn in third. The playing continued, no clear winner having yet been decided.

At the end of the first nine holes, Rose was in first, Karalyn in second, and Jake in third. "Looks like I am going to win," Rose said with an evil smile. "You wish you could baby," Jake said. "Oh, I don't wish, I know," she said. "Hey, I will let you two finish this game alone. I am going to talk to that hottie employee," Karalyn said and took her club and ball and left.

The game got even fiercer. Jake and Rose kept trying to outdo each other. Finally, they reached the final hole. "You need to get a hole in one to win," Rose said, putting her ball in the hold on the first stroke. Jake closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes and hit the ball. It balanced on the edge of the hole for a moment before it went in. "Looks like you win," Rose said, getting closer to Jake. "Here's a victory kiss," she said and she reached in to kiss him. They held onto the kiss for a few seconds, then broke away. They went in to return the clubs. They saw Karalyn pocketing a piece of paper. They returned the clubs and got into the limo a few minutes later. They gave a sigh as they realized how dark it was.

They drove off, heading for the restaurant that Jake made reservations to. "So, how did it go with that guy?" Rose asked Karalyn. "It went fine. His name is Brian and is only a year older than me. He gave me his number and address," she said. They continued to ride on, Jake looking out the window at the beautiful lights. He could never get enough of them. He loved everything about New York City. He wished that he never had to leave, no matter where people wanted him to move to.

The drive continued in silence, the only sound was those of the noices from the outside. Rose placed her head on Jake's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jake stroked her hair and kept an eye out the window at the sights. Karalyn looked into the rearview mirror and saw the sight of Jake and Rose. She smiled and closed the barrier to give them privacy.

Jake leaned back, turning his attention to Rose. He planted a kiss, softly on her head. He then thought back to some moments they shared. _Jake, leaning into Rose for a kiss in the snow before the ski trip. Jake, meeting Rose for the first time._ He smiled at the thoughts and thought about all the times they fought and how horrible he felt about it now. Rose was thinking about the times she fought against Jake in his dragon form. She couldn't believe all the time she fought against him. 'All those times I fought him. Him as a dragon. All right, a cute dragon,' she admitted to herself silently with a grin.

They continued thinking about all their times together, both the good and the bad. Rose finally lifted her head up and looked directly into Jake's eyes. They leaned in and kissed each other, holding each other closely.

They finally pulled away just as the limo pulled up to the restaurant. Jake and Rose took a moment to get ready, then they got out of the limo. They walked up to the counter. "Reservations please," the waiter said. "Jake Long," Jake told him. The waiter checked and then marked his name off the list and brought Rose and Jake to their table. After they were seated, Jake and Rose ordered their drinks. When a waitress came with their drinks, they ordered what they wanted.

Karalyn meanwhile took off with the limo, going to see her boss before Jake and Rose finished eating.

Jake and Rose had a good time, eating and laughing about their past experiences,. They finished their meal and paid about an hour later. They kindly tipped the waitress and left the restaurant just as Karalyn was pulling up. They got back into the limo and gave each other a quick kiss. "Where to now?" Karalyn asked. "Back home please," Jake said and they drove the rest of the way home in silence. When they pulled up to the shop, Jake helped Rose out and they went inside with Karalyn right behind them. Dave greeted them. "How was it?" he asked. "Just perfect," Rose said as Jake picked her up bridal style and headed for the stairs.

"Thanks a lot Dave," Jake said to him. Then they headed up to the bedroom. Dave motioned for Karalyn to sit down. "So, how was it?" Dave asked her. "They truly love each other. I loved driving them around," Karalyn said. "I know that they really do love each other," Dave said. Dave paid Karalyn and gave her a huge tip. "Good night Karalyn. Keep in touch with me," Dave told her. "Don't worry, I will," Karalyn said and left. She drove off in the limo. Dave headed for the couch where he slept. 'A perfect day of romance for them. I hope that they will be happy together for the rest of their lives,' he thought as he laid down and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 20: The Disappearance

Chapter 20: The Disappearance

Jake woke up the next morning and reached over to hold Rose close to him. He then noticed that she was gone. He looked around to see a note on the counter. He decided to go see what it said.

"I'm your..." "NO!"

Dave sat up quickly after being woken up by his nightmare. He sighed and laid back down. He didn't know why the dream scared him. It was barely a full dream anyways. Just him and another person saying unclear things. He sat up and got off the couch and his left foot hit a bag. He grabbed the bag to see a note attached to it.

Laoshi woke up a few minutes after Jake and Dave did. He found a note on the small table next to his bed. By the signature at the bottom of the note he could tell it was from Rose. Laoshi got up and grabbed the note. He read it to find out what Rose did.

'Sir, thank you for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it. I am sad to say that I left. I didn't want to put you in harms way or risk the Huntsmaster finding me here. I will return soon if that is fine with you. Thanks again, Rose.'

Laoshi gave a sigh and walked out of his room. He saw Dave sitting on the couch with a similar note in his hand. "What did she write to you about?" Laoshi asked Dave. "She said I should go back tonight. She wants to pretend she found me," Dave told him. "And what are you going to do young dragon?" Laoshi asked.

"I am going to return to protect you and Jake," Dave told him. "Very well, just do not forget to return," Laoshi told Dave. "I would never forget that. You are like a grandfather to me," Dave told him. "As you are like a grandson to me," Laoshi said. "Master?" "Yes, young one?" "Why do I look like the Dark Dragon? Am I somehow related to him? Is that even possible?" Dave asked Laoshi. "Ay, I am afraid I don't have the answers to those questions," Laoshi told Dave.

Jake got out of bed a while later after reading the note. He felt like the American Dragon shouldn't cry at all. At least, he shouldn't let others see his tears. He let his note drop to the floor which revealed some wet spots on it.

'Jake, I love you so much. I left to protect you. I don't know what I would do if you would end up hurt or dead because of me. I went back to the Huntslair to make it seem like I returned. I loved every bit of the day I spent with you on our date. I promise the Huntsclan things will be over soon and I can be with you my lovely dragon. I love you Jake, no matter what you are. I think that you being a dragon is cute and as I hinted sometimes, you are cute and to me, beautiful in both human and dragon form. I hope that we can be together forever. I love you so much, Rose.'


	23. Chapter 21: Rejoining The Huntsclan

Chapter 21: Rejoining The Huntsclan

Jake cleaned himself up and came out of his room. He went to the bathroom and washed his face to hide any evidence of tears. He came out to see Dave with a look of sorrow on his face. "What is wrong Dave?" Jake asked him. "I have to return to the Huntsclan," Dave told him. "To protect me and G, right?" Jake asked. "Yes, and so it doesn't seem too suspicious that I have been gone for a long time," Dave said.

Laoshi went to Dave and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what happens young one, remember that you are a dragon," he told Dave. Dave looked up at him. "I know that, I am just worried about you, Jake, and Rose," Dave told Laoshi. "You are bright Dave. I know you will figure a way out of this dilemma," Laoshi said. Dave nodded and stood up. He picked up his bag. "Looks like this is good bye," Dave said. "I thought you said you didn't have to be back until tonight,' Laoshi said. "I know. But I figure that the earlier I return, the better it will be," Dave told him.

Everyone said their good byes and left the shop together. When they were almost at the house, they said good-bye again and Dave went off on his own. He walked for a few minutes before he tried the door to find it locked. He knocked on the door and Rose opened it a few seconds later. "Dave, I didn't think you would be here this early," Rose said to him. Dave sighed, "I know but I came early anyways. So, what is up?" Dave asked. "We are about to go to the new Huntslair which you haven't gotten the privilege to see yet," the Huntsmaster said, appearing behind Rose. "Nice to have you back Hal, now put your stuff upstairs and let's go," the Huntsman said.

Dave went upstairs and put his stuff down and then thought, 'He knows I was kidnapped but he said I should put my stuff away calmly. He is suspicious.' He grabbed his Huntsclan uniform and went downstairs. "I am ready master," Dave told the Huntsmaster. "Very well, Thorn, Hal, let's go," Huntsman said and they went out the door. They walked a little ways towards the new Huntslair before the Huntsmaster transported all three of them there.

The Huntsmaster showed Dave around and Dave tried to memorize the layout of the building. They finally went into the room where the throne was. Dave walked in and bumped into someone. "Oh, I am very sorry," Dave said, reaching down to help the person he knocked down. He then realized who it was. "It can't be," Dave said. 'I knew it,' Rose thought. "Hello Dave, so you are a Huntsclan member too?" the person asked. "I can't believe it," Dave said again. "You are part of the Huntsclan Karalyn?"


	24. Chapter 22: The New Huntsgirl

Chapter 22: The New Huntsgirl

"Karalyn, why are you here?" Dave asked her. "Why, didn't you hear? Karalyn is the new Huntsgirl," Huntsman said. "What about Rose?" Dave asked. "She is no longer the Huntsgirl. She is just a regular member now," Huntsmaster said. "A regular member? She didn't slay a dragon though," Dave said. "I know. She will never be a full part of the Huntsclan. Two years of waiting and she still can't kill a dragon," the Huntsmaster said.

"This is cruel," Dave said. "So you say. But she can either stay or die. There is no leaving the Huntsclan," the Huntsmaster said. Dave growled and Rose grabbed his arm. "I want to go talk to him," she told the Huntsmaster and led him out of the room. "What are you doing?" she whispered fiercely. "I want to leave the Huntsclan, not continue being a part of it," she said. "Sorry, I guess I got lost by how cruel he was being," Dave said. "But, he said you can't leave the Huntsclan or he would die," Dave said. "That is where Jake and you come in," Rose told him. "You two can defeat the Huntsmaster," she told him. "But I doubt that will work. He is too powerful," she finished.

"Well, what do you expect to do? Go right up to him and say, 'Hey, I'm leaving the Huntsclan'?" Dave asked her. "I would certainly hope not as that would mean death for her," the Huntsman said, causing Dave and Rose to jump. "Huntsmaster!" Rose said. "So, you want to leave? Is that what you want? I can give you death now," the Huntsmaster said, pulling out his HuntsStaff. Dave pulled his out and pointed it at the Huntsmaster. "You point that at your own master? You know that means death," the Huntsmaster said. "I don't care. I am not going to let you harm Rose," Dave said to him. "Did you fall in love with her Dave?" the Huntsmaster taunted him.

"Maybe I did. But that still doesn't matter. I would protect her even if I didn't love her," Dave told him. "Well, that doesn't matter now. You are going to die. But I am not entirely unfair. I will give you a chance to live. Tonight, go to Central Park. We shall have our little duel there," the Huntsmaster said and snapped his fingers. A Huntsclan member grabbed Dave and took him out of the Huntslair. Rose come out a few moments later. "Why did you do that for?" she asked him. "I want you to live, not die. Jake loves you so much. He was devastated that you left," Dave told her. "Come on, I'll take you back to the shop," Rose told Dave.


	25. Chapter 23: The First Duel

Chapter 23: The First Duel- Duel of the Swords

Dave and Rose walked into the electronics shop to talk to the others about what was going to happen. Dave laid down on the couch while Rose went to the roof to see if Jake and Laoshi were there. She found them training and they walked out. Jake noticed her and unfortunately, she was in her Huntsgirl uniform. Jake shot fire her way and she jumped out of the way and pulled off her mask saying, "Relax! It's me!"

"Rose!" Jake said and transformed to his human form and ran to her. They hugged each other for a few moments before Rose said, "I need to talk to you two." They walked downstairs to where Dave was sleeping. "Let him rest. He has to fight tonight," she told them. "What?" Laoshi asked. "He stopped the Huntsmaster from killing me. Now, they have a duel to the death tonight," Rose explained to them.

Laoshi looked at the sleeping Dave. "Poor boy, he doesn't deserve this trouble after as much as he's been through," he said. "I know. He's fought so many enemies and survived to now. He can't die just yet," Jake said. "We have to help him." "No!" Rose said. "We can't let him have a chance to kill any dragons. He has a new Huntsgirl," Rose continued. "Who?" Jake asked. "Karalyn," Rose told him. "We were right!" Jake said. "Yes, unfortunately we were," Rose said. "Who is this Karalyn?" Laoshi asked. "Our limo driver from yesterday. She seemed a bit suspicious," Rose said. Jake and Rose went into detail about Karalyn and what happened the other day. "So, this is what happened? This isn't good young ones," Laoshi said.

Dave stirred a bit then woke up. "What's going on?" he asked tiredly. "Nothing. Just telling about what happened," Rose told him. Dave sat up and stared at the ground. "I'm scared about tonight," he said. He then closed his eyes. "Am I so weak to admit I am scared?" he asked, mostly to himself. "No, young one. You are far from weak," Laoshi told him. "But I am a dragon! I protect others! I shouldn't show my emotions!" After this outburst Jake went to Dave. "It doesn't matter that you are a dragon. You should show your emotions," Jake told him.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't mean to break down," Dave said. "It is fine. We understand the pressure being put on you," Rose told him. "Can you help me prepare for the duel?" Dave asked them. "We shall young dragon. Come with me," Laoshi said and the four of them went to the roof to train.

(Later that night...)

"What did you do to convince them to stay behind?" Dave asked Rose as they were heading for the park. "I just told them that having dragons appear would be suspicious," Rose told him. They continued to walk until they found the moonlit field. Dave saw the Huntsmaster waiting for him. "Ready boy?" Huntsman asked. "You bet I am!" Dave said. "Good," the Huntsmaster said and threw him a HuntsStaff transformed into a weird sword of greenish energy for a blade. "You see, I got you the broken one!" the Huntsmaster yelled and shot green fireballs from his own sword. Dave avoided the attack and ran in to get a hit only to have the Huntsmaster move swiftly away from him. 'He is moving faster than I have ever seen him move before. My sword is also no mach for his,' Dave thought to himself.

Dave then avoided three crescent moon shaped green energy things. He ran in again and this time their swords clashed, but not for long as the Huntsmaster knocked Dave away. He then did a move so swift that Dave only just avoided it. The Huntsmaster brought his sword into the air, then green energy surrounded the already green blade. Then he brought the tip of it to the ground, sending out green energy shockwaves. This was done so fast that Dave just barely saw it and avoided it.

Dave then clashed his blade against the Huntsmaster's again. They struggled and then Dave broke it off and slashed the Huntsmaster. "That is the end of the first round," the Huntsmaster said as Dave tossed his sword back to the Huntsmaster.


	26. Chapter 24: The Interuption

Chapter 24: The Interruption

Dave waited for the next part of the duel. "This final duel shall be one to the death," the Huntsmaster said. Dave sighed. 'Please let me win. I can't die and leave behind my friends yet,' he thought. The Huntsmaster charged towards Dave but Dave kicked him in the stomach. The Huntsmaster went down but he grabbed Dave and pulled him down as well. Dave got up quickly but then got kicked in the face. He went down again and didn't even bother to get up. The Huntsmaster walked closer to Dave and placed a HuntsStaff against his throat. Dave closed his eyes when a beeping sound was heard.

"What is it Karalyn!" the Huntsmaster snapped into his communicator. "I'll be right there!" the Huntsmaster said a minute later. "I usually don't show mercy, but today is your lucky day. You get to live to fight another day," he said to Dave. "Rose, if you want to prove yourself, come with me!" he yelled to Rose. Rose nodded and walked to the Huntsmaster. They disappeared into a green ball, leaving Dave behind. "I got to get to the Huntslair,' he thought to himself and got to his feet.

He walked out of the park and started the journey to the Huntslair. He was in total pain but he kept pushing on, trying not to collapse. He finally reached it and went in. He saw a group of Huntsclan members talking. "Three dragons got past the door," one said to the others. Dave made quick work of them, making sure they were down. He saw two fancy doors forced open. He walked to them and went inside to see what the commotion was about.


	27. Chapter 25: The Hidden Lair

Chapter 25: The Hidden Lair

Jake maneuvered carefully on the catwalk. The height seemed to be about four stories and he didn't want to fall over the railing. He went through the single, automatic opening and closing door at the end. He was in a dimly lit hallway. He turned to the right and went through the only other door he saw. It looked like a small guest room with a bed and a small television. "Who could of slept here?" he questioned himself.

(With Dave...)

Dave looked around the room he was standing in. It looked like a secretary's room. A computer was showing screens getting feeds from cameras. He saw an ID on the desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. He gave a small gasp. It belonged to Councilor Chang. He put it in his pocket and left through the other door. He closed it and saw B1 written on the wall. "What is this place?" he asked out loud, realizing he was on a catwalk a few stories up.

(With Rose...)

"Thorn, what floor are we on?" Huntsman asked. Before Rose could answer, Karalyn answered him, "We are on B2." Rose gave a small growl. The Huntsclan member who was with them put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She took it off gently. "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend," she told the person who according to Huntsman was new.

(With Laoshi...)

Laoshi walked around looking for Haley. She got lost when she crawled through a small hole to see what was on the other side. Then he thought about Dave. 'I hope the young one is not dead,' he thought. He was worried about all of them. He knew Rose was a good person who was trying to join the good side, Jake was powerful but Laoshi worried about his emotions for Rose controlling his judgments, Haley was too young to do something like this, and Dave was powerful as well but he worried about what connection he had to the Dark Dragon.

(With Haley...)

Haley walked through the hallway with a scared look on her face. She hoped her dragon powers wouldn't fail her when she needed them. Jake, Laoshi, and Haley weren't in their dragon forms. She saw a sign on the wall that said B2. She then ran into someone and gave a gasp when she saw that the person was wearing a Huntsclan uniform.


	28. Chapter 26: Teaming Up

Chapter 26: Teaming Up

Haley looked up into the eyes of the person that she ran into. The person pulled off their mask. "What are you doing here Haley?" Rose asked. "Are you alone?" Haley asked her. "Yes, I am," Rose said. "Well, let's go look for Dave if he is here," Rose told her and grabbed her hand. They walked off to look for Dave.

(With Dave...)

Dave activated his wings and jumped over the ledge and then felt himself shot back onto his back on the catwalk. "What was that!" he asked angrily, standing up and getting rid of his wings. He continued forward and saw a set of stairs and went down them to see a sign that said B3. He continued to run until someone hit him in the back. He turned to see Jake in his dragon form. "Dave!" Jake exclaimed, changing back to his human form.

Jake ran to him and grabbed him in a quick, friendly embrace. When he let go, Dave smiled. "I am alive. But, we need to get rid of the Huntsclan now," Dave told him. "I know. Let's keep moving," Jake said. They continued further into the Huntslair. "What is going on here?" Dave asked Jake. "Gramps and I broke in here to see what is going on here," Jake explained to Dave.

(With Rose and Haley...)

They continued to run faster down the catwalk. The Huntsclan were right behind them, luckily without the Huntsmaster. Rose then felt something go into her arm. She looked and pulled out a strange looking dart. She threw it and continued to run with Haley. She ran up some stairs and into a circular room where two different doors opened at the same time. In one, Jake and Dave came out while Laoshi came out another.

"Jake!" "Haley!" Rose, then Laoshi yelled. "We got to keep moving," Rose said and they switched teams. Rose ran with Jake, Laoshi went with Haley while Dave went off on his own. They did not know the horrors that awaited them.


	29. Chapter 27: Betrayal

Chapter 27: Betrayal

Dave walked on a B3 catwalk, looking for any clue of what was going on. Then, he heard some commotion going on above him.

(A few minutes earlier...)

Jake and Rose ran to B2, trying to get out when they heard a laugh. They turned to see the Huntsmaster. Jake transformed when he was suddenly pinned to the wall. "What is going on here!" Jake exclaimed. "A dead end, the door was just a fake," the Huntsmaster said. The Huntsmaster then put a HuntsStaff in Rose's hands. "Now is the chance for you to redeem yourself. Kill him." Rose looked at the staff, then at Jake. She took aim at him. "Rose! No!" he yelled right before she shot him. It hit his left shoulder but only barely. 'Jake, know that I hit you on your shoulder so I wouldn't kill you. I love you too much,' Rose thought.

The Huntsmaster shoved Rose aside and grabbed the HuntsStaff. "If you won't kill him, I will," he said and took aim at Jake. Right before he fired, Rose jumped at the Huntsmaster, knocking both of them over the catwalk. Rose hit the catwalk Dave was on and the Huntsmaster missed and plunged further down, possibly to his death. Rose was unfortunately unconscious. Dave bent down next to her. "I will be back. I promise," he whispered to her.

Dave ran to the stairwell to see Karalyn standing there. "Dave, I want to talk to you," she said. They walked down to B4. Karalyn then tripped on the catwalk and hurt her ankle. Dave put her on his back. "I am going to show you what is going on here," she told him. From afar, they were being watched. 'She thinks she can flirt with me then do this? She doesn't know Brian,' he thought and then shot Karalyn with his HuntsStaff. She fell off Dave's back while Brian ran. Dave held her close as she said, "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to be powerful," she told him. "Karalyn...," Dave said softly. "I am just a girl. A girl who fell in love with you," she said and then moved closer to Dave. Their lips met in a kiss and after a few seconds, Karalyn died in his arms and went limp. Dave laid her on the catwalk, putting her hands over her chest, right over her heart. "I will be back Karalyn. I will see you in heaven where dragons go," he said. He then left to go to B2 to check on Jake.


	30. Chapter 28: The Shady Room

Chapter 28: The Shady Room

Laoshi and Haley were on floor B4, looking for any clues that could explain about what the hidden lair was about. They saw a door with a sign above it that said, 'Authorized Personnel Only!' They went into the door, thinking some clues could be in there. They saw a desk with files on the desk as well as a map sitting on the right side of the desk. A bigger version of the map was on the wall. They looked at it to see that the Isle of Draco was marked on it as well as New York City. "What is going on?" Haley asked.

Then a crashing noise was heard and Shades started filling up the room. "Breaking into an office isn't nice," a man in a brown cloak said and walked away laughing. Laoshi and Haley changed into their dragon forms, getting ready to fight. The Shades started to attack and the two dragons fought back just as hard. Shades kept going in for attacks but they kept getting defeated one by one. Fire being shot out by Haley at them while Laoshi used his body to crush them in a snake-like hold.

When they were all defeated, Laoshi and Haley changed back to their human forms. "Gramps, what is happening?" Haley asked. "I fear that the Dark Dragon may have something to do with this. The Dark Dragon uses those creatures for his own purposed. I wouldn't think they would come here unless he was here," Laoshi said.

(With Dave...)

Dave finally reached the catwalk where Jake was. "Jake, are you all right?" Dave asked. "Is Rose dead?" Jake asked. "I am not sure, she fell on one of the B3 catwalks I was on," Dave said. Dave went to reach for a chain holding him. He couldn't reach so he activated his dragon legs and took off a chain on his left wrist. "I hope she is dead," he heard Jake whisper. Dave deactivated his legs and stared Jake in his eyes. "Why do you say that! You two clearly love each other!" Dave said, trying not to yell. "She shot me. She acted like she was one of the Huntsclan members again," Jake said.

Dave sighed and transformed his legs again before taking off the chain on his right wrist. Jake transformed as his feet hit the ground. "She loves you Jake. She wouldn't hurt you purposely," Dave told him. "Whatever. She is gone now, hopefully dead so she can't hurt a dragon ever again!" Jake yelled the last part and stormed off. It broke Jake's heart saying these things because he loved Rose dearly. He didn't mean anything he said but he was hurt that Rose shot him.

Dave sighed and went to B3. He was going to get Rose's body out, even if he died because of it. He went to pick up her body when he noticed she was breathing. Dave finally realized she was unconscious. He then heard her say softly, coming to consciousness for a moment, "Love...Jake...poisoned." Then she went unconscious again. Dave knew he had to save Rose and escape with the others.


	31. Chapter 29: The Search For An Exit

Chapter 29: Search For An Exit and A Cure

Jake went back to the secretary's office to find that the door to it was destroyed. "Great! Now we have to find another way out," he said angrily. He decided to go find Laoshi and Haley so that they could find a way out. He went to a break room on floor B3 to find it empty. He busted open the soda machine there and got a quick drink. He then went to B4 to find a door cracked open. He went in to see Laoshi holding a file. "There is an elevator on this floor. It is on the opposite side. According to this, it leads to an underground train," Laoshi said to Haley, then looked up to see Jake.

"Jake, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" he asked. "I have been better," he said to Laoshi and explained about what happened to Rose. "I am sorry for your lose young one, but we must get out of here," Laoshi said. "The door out of here is destroyed but if what you just said was true, we can take a train out of here," Jake said. "Well, let's not stand here talking, let's leave!" Haley said and they set out for the elevator.

(With Dave...)

Dave entered two doors on B3. He found nothing in this room but boxes. He turned to leave when he heard the locks click. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked out loud. "Intruder alert. Doors have been sealed until unlocked by a key card," a voice over the intercom said. Dave knew it was just an automatic message so he didn't say anything back. He heard some noises behind the boxes. He turned to see the Dark Dragon come out.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked him angrily. "Why, this is my little lab if you can call it that. I make that poison that I put in you and the American Dragon here. I also hide out here whenever anyone is looking for me," the Dark Dragon said. "But you also make an antidote as well. Where is the cure?" Dave asked. "I ran out of antidotes that are already made. But you can find the four liquids that must be mixed together to make it, here in the lab. There is one on each floor. Not that it will help much as you are trapped here," the Dark Dragon said. "Not for long. I want you to let me out. My friend is poisoned, I think," Dave said. "But why leave? Why not stay here and train with me? I am the only one who knows about your family anyways. Your so-called father and grandfather, that was just me with a shape shifting spell. You see, you have a brother," the Dark Dragon then stopped. "Opps, almost let it slip," he said. "Who is my brother!" Dave yelled. "Too late for that now! Die!" the Dark Dragon yelled. Dave then realized he had Chang's card. He used it and ran out, slamming the doors shut behind him. 'I got to hurry and make the antidote,' he thought and ran off to save Rose's life.


	32. Chapter 30: The Train, The Cure

Chapter 30: The Train, The Cure, The Escape

Jake, Laoshi, and Haley found the elevator and got in it. They pressed the down button and felt it go into motion. Haley had a slight look of fear on her face. The others were worried too but they didn't show it. They didn't know how well the elevator worked or if it would really take them to the train. The elevator went down just fine and the doors opened to reveal a hallway. It didn't look like the rest of the laboratory. They walked down it a little ways when it curved to the right. There were no doors to be seen. They had to turn right again when they saw the front of a train. They got excited and ran quickly towards it. They opened the sliding door and got in. They closed the door and opened the door to where the controls were at.

"Go sit down while I try to get this going," Laoshi told Jake and Haley. "No, I am going to stay and help," Jake said. "But...," Haley started to argue but he left the compartment and sat down and waited for them to start the train.

(With Dave...)

Dave decided to start on B1 for his search for the four liquids. He entered a room which resembled something like a doctor's office. He saw a drawer which was partly opened. He walked over to it and opened it to see what was inside. Fog come out as the inside was apparently cold and Dave pulled out a vial with a liquid in it. It was only quarter way filled. "This must be the first one," Dave said and closed the drawer and left the room. He ran to the stairs and went down to B2. He dashed around the floor looking for the second liquid. He went into a guest room only to find nothing. He then continued to a part that said, 'Private Residence.'

Dave knew that this is where the Dark Dragon probably lived when he came here. He went inside to find a door with a keycard reader next to it. He slid Chang's card to find out that it worked. Dave went inside in mild shock. He saw what looked like a normal house. A living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and a bedroom. He looked through the kitchen, not finding anything. He opened the closet in there only to find caned food. He ran to the bedroom and saw a dresser. He opened the bottom one to see it lined with vials filled only a quarter way with a liquid. On them it read, 'antidote'. Dave took one, closed the drawer, and ran out of the 'house'.

He ran back to the stairs and went down. He stumbled at the bottom but he went through the B3 door. He ran to Rose and kneeled next to her. "I got the antidote almost finished. Just hold on a bit longer," he said when he heard a roar. 'The Dark Dragon got out! I need to hurry!' he thought and went to seek out the third item. He ran into the break room to see a drink machine that was broken into. He saw, only just visible, another vial. He ran and grabbed it. It was unfortunately slightly warm. "This isn't cold like the others. It must have heated when the machine was broken into. I have to hurry and find the last item," he said to himself.

He ran to the stairs and went down to the B4 floor. He went through the door and ran the length of the catwalk and looked up for any sign of the Dark Dragon. It looked clear as he opened the door and searched the hallway. He came to a door that said, 'Authorized Personnel Only!' "To me, that says that the last item is in there," Dave said with a brief chuckle, opening the door.

He saw a desk that looked like it was either messy or had been searched. He found a file that said, "Combining and Making the Cure'. He quickly read it to learn that in the medical like room on B1 upstairs had a mixer that would combine the four items. He searched for the last vial when he heard a siren then a laugh over an intercom. "This place is going to blow. Good luck getting out alive!" the Dark Dragon said over the intercom, giving a final evil laugh before the intercom went off.

Dave searched quicker and opened the drawers before he finally found the last vial. He grabbed it and the file and ran for floor B1. He felt the building shake but he could have sworn it didn't. He, himself, was probably shaking. He finally reached the medical room on B1 and mixed the liquids together. He got a vial containing the antidote. He put it safely in his coat pocket and grabbed an odd shaped box. It contained attachments to go on the vial to make it like a syringe. He took the antidote back out, putting the attachments on, making sure the needle was covered so it wouldn't prick him by accident.

(Meanwhile...)

Jake and Laoshi worked on the train, finally getting the power on. "We have to wait for Dave," Jake said. "We can't wait too long," Laoshi told him. 'Dave, where are you?' Jake thought.

(With Dave...)

Dave ran down to B3 and picked up Rose. 'I can't give her the shot here. It is too dangerous,' he thought. He ran down to B4 and an elevator he didn't see before caught his eye. He got in it and went down. He walked with Rose in his arms. The door finally opened and he went down the hallway.

(With Jake...)

"We can't wait anymore," Laoshi said and started the train just as Jake saw Dave. "There's Dave!" Jake said and ran to the sliding door. The building was shaking and falling apart. He saw Dave start to run, holding onto someone. He opened the door to yell for Dave to get on as the train was already in motion.


	33. Chapter 31: The Finale

Chapter 31: The Finale

Dave ran holding onto Rose. "Dave! Get on the train now!" he heard Jake yell, the train already in motion. "There is no way for me to get on!" Dave yelled. "NO!" Jake yelled before pulling inside, closing the door. The structure of the building was starting to collapse all around Dave.

Haley, Jake, and Laoshi stood in despair. "What will happen to Dave?" Haley asked. "I'm not sure," Jake said. Then they heard a door open. "Dave!" Haley said excitedly. The train shook from the explosion. "Get down!" Dave yelled, setting Rose on the ground and grabbing Haley and forcing her to the floor. The explosion finished and Dave got up slightly. "That is what took you so long?" Jake asked angrily, seeing Rose on the floor, unconscious.

"Yes," he said. "She was poisoned," he said, pulling out the antidote out from his pocket. "And you made that!" Jake asked angrily again. "No wonder it took you so long!" he said. "Yes, this is the antidote," he said, injecting it into Rose. "Come on, please work, come on, wake up Rose!" Dave said after giving the shot. Rose's eyes opened. "Where am I?" she asked. Dave smiled and stood up. "It is over," Jake said. "No, I got to find my brother," Dave said and Jake gave a questioning look but nodded. Rose saw Jake. "Thanks everyone," she said and Jake then found himself smiling and hugging Rose. "You are safe now Rose," Jake said.

The train then shook. "We are coming off the rails!" Laoshi exclaimed. "No, something tells me something just got on with us," Dave said. "I'll go check it out," Jake said. Rose then stood up. "I am coming with you," Laoshi said. Jake nodded and they left. They entered the last compartment to see the Dark Dragon. "No," Jake said.

"Nice to see you again," the Dark Dragon said with a smile. "Jake go!" Laoshi yelled. Jake turned and they both ran. They then got to the compartment where Dave and the other two were at. They tried to open the door but it was locked.

Jake started pounding on the window of the door. "Dave open the door!" he yelled. "We can't, it's locked!" Rose said. "No!" Jake said hitting the window. Then, Dave turned when he heard Haley ask, "What is going on?" "Stay back!" Dave said. Haley nodded and moved away from the door. Then Dave turned when he heard something bashing the door. He moved out of the way just when the door flew open, revealing the Dark Dragon. Haley gave a scream. "What in the world," Rose yelled. "Jake! Gramps! Where are you!" Dave yelled.

Jake was crouched on top of the train with Laoshi in front of him and looked back after hearing the door bashed open. "G! We have to do something," Jake yelled.

Dave heard a grate moved out and he looked back to see Haley and Rose crawling through the hole. "What are you doing?" Dave called out. "We can stop this train," Haley said. "Haley! Rose!" Dave said sternly. "Trust us!" Rose yelled out to Dave. Dave nodded. "Alright, you want to get someone? I'm right here! Come on!" Dave said to the Dark Dragon.

Haley and Rose looked around for the button or switch to stop the train with. "I don't see it anywhere," Rose said.

The trap door on the roof opened forcefully. Jake and Laoshi came down. "MIss us?" Jake asked. "I'll stop this thing," he said, pulling a switch back. The train then started to screech to a halt. It finally stopped after a few seconds. Jake, Haley, Laoshi, and Rose left out the door on the side. "Dave where are you?" Rose called out. "I'm right here," Dave said meeting them at the front of the train. "We are safe now," Haley said. The Dark Dragon then said, "You are not leaving!" "RUN!" Rose yelled and all five of them ran, the Dark Dragon flying right behind them. They hit the ground after they got out of the train tunnel and the Dark Dragon flew past them. He angrily flew away after missing such an easy pray. "This isn't over! I'll be back!" he yelled.

Dave helped Haley up and Jake helped Rose up. Laoshi stood up and they all looked towards the sun rising. "We are safe," Dave said. "What now?" Rose asked. "Well, I have to go and find my brother that the Dark Dragon mentioned about," Dave said. Jake smiled, "Well, let's go for now young ones," Laoshi said and the other four nodded. "Let's go relax for a little bit without training," Jake said. "I had enough fighting for now. Don't need to do any fighting for a while, especially against someone that can beat me like Jake," Dave said and they all walked off towards the sunrise, laughing.


	34. Epilogue: A New Begining

The Epilogue: A New Beginning

Dave and the others were gathered around the TV in the electronics shop. They were watching a news report about the Huntslair that was found and how it was ordered to be demolished. Everyone cheered at the news and Dave then stood up and switched the channel.

"We have reports that the Dark Dragon is on the loose and creating trouble," the reporter said. "We will continue to report about this story and we will immediately inform everyone when an update comes in," the reporter continued.

Dave turned off the TV and stood up. "Well, that is the end of it for now," he said. "What do you mean?" Rose asked. "Well, that is the end of that chapter. Now, it is time to write a new story. We have to find my brother and end the Dark Dragon for good," Dave said. Laoshi smiled. "I see my teachings have rubbed off on you," he said. "I'm afraid so," Dave said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jake said. Then he grabbed both of Rose's hands. "Please, join us," he said. "I...," Rose started, then smiled. "I am no longer part of the Huntsclan. I want to be with you now," Rose said and then held onto Jake in an embrace. Dave smiled, "Well, everything is starting off just right," he said. "I am no longer an enemy. I am an ally. A dragon lover," Rose said.

THE END

--------------------------------

Thank you all for reading this and reviewing and thanks in advance for all future reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting this. The sequel shall be up soon! See you then!


End file.
